


Demons Smile

by white_tiger



Series: The World of Demons Smile [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, I suck at tagging so will update as needed, Other, Rape, Seven Deadly Sins people, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-12 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Ira Rocha is an agent for the Canadian military and with Fanatics of a cult working their way towards Canada she has made an insane plan, Free the Demons Sins and Use them to find away to keep the Fanatics away from her home. The Sins are seven of the most powerful Blessed alive and for their actions they have been sealed away in special jails. The world is rarely so plain and clear as Ira is hoping, will this Agent manage her goals or has she just interfered with a game that is bigger than she could ever believe.





	1. The Plan

The Plan

 

[Department of National Defense Canada Hidden meeting floor.]

Ira Rocha walked briskly down the hall the few soldiers gathered in the hall quickly moved out of her way, as she approached the meeting room the two guards saluted and rushed to let the suited woman through the doors. Ira noticed she was among the last to arrive, she had been delayed dealing with the message that the Fanatics of the cult Angel’s Tears had struck another town even closer to the USA border; it was clear that some of the bands of Fanatics were advancing towards Canada. She sat down at her spot and was glad that the packages she had readied where there, the Prime Minister arrived, and everyone stood and waited for the older woman to sit.

“My apologises for being late, Agent Rocha and I had to deal with a situation; the Fanatics struck again and conveniently the ‘proper’ members of the Angel’s tears were on scene shortly after to aid in relief. Our agents are looking for anyone who can ID a Fanatic as a member of the Proper but we all know how likely that is.” The grim looks around the table told the tale of how that strategy had been working. “To that end what new counter measures have we come up with?”

Ira waited for everyone else to bring up useless plans that would not work against this cult, these fools failed to understand something; the Fanatics did not care in the slightest for human life, they only valued the lives of the Blessed and viewed dying as at the very least serving their ‘gods’ and driving Blessed rights so they did not even fear death. When the talks began to go in circles Ira spoke.

“Ladies and Gentlemen these talks are getting us nowhere, the enemy are not enemies we have fought before, these people need to be dealt with by striking where it hurts, to that end I am passing out packages that outline my plan.” She said, sending the packages down both sides, at once the minister of embassies leapt to his feet once he had glanced at the plan.

“You can’t be serious! You should not get ahead of yourself just cause you’re the highest ranking Blessed in the military, this plan is insane!” Ira ignored him until everyone had opened the packages and got past the first page.

“Minister, this is a discussion of plans, we did not laugh at your bribing the Fanatics so do me the courtesy of hearing my idea out first.” Ira told the man who wilted under her hard look along with the harsh looks from the others in the room sat shamed.

“This idea is hard to swallow agent; how would this even help with the Fanatics?” Another minster asked.

“If we can find something that could be used as leverage on the Leader of the Tears Melancholy, we can force him to prevent the Fanatics attacking our country.” Ira explained, a few heads nodded.

“There is still the fact that you are suggesting releasing seven of the most dangerous people to ever walk this earth, we have not forgotten the events of the funeral march.” The minister of agriculture reminded the group.

“That is true, but you are all forgetting that outside of myself since my sister left the Canadian military lacks any blessed above an A ranking let alone the S to match myself. Where as the Tears inner circle that we have been able to ID are all above S10s and there could be more in the Tears.” The reminder Ira dropped heralded the doors opening to reveal four guards escorting a large man.

The man was a Native American with piercing black eyes hidden beneath a white band goggles and coal colored hair, standing at seven feet tall. The tension of the room rose at once, the only one who seemed unaffected by the tension was the one causing it, Tobias Flacon better know to the world the Demon’s Sin of Sloth. Even though the man wore a power in question wore a power blocking collar connected to his goggles he mere presence had the effect Ira wanted, it but all the Ministers off their rhythm. Ira mentally shook off the tension and faced the members of the board.

“The reason I believe the plan will work is that Demon Sins are seven of the most powerful Blessed on this earth and if anyone is going to be able to get the leverage we need it is the former allies of Melancholy who he betrayed. Sloth was the one who provided most of the knowledge we currently have on the Tear’s operations, he has also assured me that the other Sins will be willing to work with us for deals.” Ira explained, a few muttered still nervous over the large man who was watching them with a relax almost bored expression except for the eyes that missed nothing.

“What deals exactly?” The minister of Defense asked, Ira resisted the urge to smirk, the hard woman of defense was never one to throw away any idea based on petty morals.

“Mostly, trinkets, women, comfort while working with us and when the job is done a 24-hour head start.” This made several of the dumber members of the boards relax, Ira was disgusted by their foolishness, 24 hours is more than enough for the Sins to reach any of their centers of influence and become unreachable.

“That is all fine, but can the Sins even do it? I am not doubting their power, no one in this room can argue their power, but can they act with the control and subtlety needed?” the Defense minister asked, Ira smiled slightly.

“I got my hands on some footage to show case their control.” Ira assured the group, at her words a large screen lowered, and a video began playing.

The video was grainy, and the audio was not the highest quality given it was taken with a hidden camera, the scene was something straight out of a movie. A man sat tied to a chair with a bag over his head, a group of mobsters surrounded the man, with the leader coming forward holding a large pistol. The leader yanked the hood off and rested the gun against the man’s head and pulled the trigger, but instead of any sound of firing it was just the dull click of the hammer striking an empty chamber; the bound man opened his hands letting more bullets than his hands could possible have held fall to the floor.

He stood no longer bound pulling a large wicked knife out of thin air and what floor made several of the members in the room turn green at the brutal slaughter, the man when he was done turned and looked at the camera bowed while smirking and walked out of the warehouse. The next video was of tall shapely woman walking through a battlefield as every enemy was crushed along with several tanks, but not a single ally was hurt. Other videos played each one displaying the Sins power and control.

“That members of the is the power that would be backing us. They are also the only ones besides Melancholy’s private guard that is confirmed to be able to withstand his powers for any real length.” Ira said when the videos ended.

“Very well Agent Rocha, this plan of yours will be give approval and funding, but if you or any of these… Contracted agents are caught we will denounce you. The mission is to secure Canada’s borders by any means, if that is leveraging that Cur Melancholy so be it but if it is to kill him even better. You will be given use of one of the hidden bunkers. Leave us, you have to prepare, and we have much to discuss.” The Prime Minister ordered, Ira saluted and marched out of the room Sloth following behind her.

“That went better than expected, does this change the order of the Sins that would be best to get?” Ira asked relaxing now that the meeting was over.

“No nothing has changed; Greed or Pride would still be best given the respect they have among the Sins; they are the closest thing we have to leaders since Knowledge was murdered.” Sloth remined Ira.

“So, Greed first, you mentioned he would be easier to manage than Pride?” Ira asked as they headed for her ready room.

“Yes, Greed would be slightly better, not just because he can be easier going but also because he is better suited for breaking and entering. Your talks have been going well?” Sloth confirmed, Ira nodded she had been dream walking and making deals with the Sins for the last week making sure they would be willing to work with her.

“All right let’s go make sure our plane is ready, we have a long trip and the faster we get started the sooner Canada is no longer under threat.” Ira said as they reached her ready room and entered.


	2. First Prison: Greed the Demon Thief

First Prison: The Sin of Greed.

 

[Hidden Prison in the middle of the Australian; Night]

Tobias sat in the passenger seat of the truck as it drove down an old but well-kept road, it was a dark night and Ira was driving with no lights running, only her night vision goggles let the woman see where she was going. Tobias would not tell Ira, but he had Doubts about freeing Greed without Lust to keep his temper and stubborn habits in place, but the deal Ira had made with him should keep Greed in line and focused until the free Lust; he would have preferred freeing her first, but her prison had the most guards and the would be too much for Sloth and Ira on their own.

“Remind me why we are not waiting and making a stealthier approach? I know time is limited but we don’t want the governments of the world finding out someone is breaking out the Sins.” Sloth asked as they drew closer to a massive cliff.

“All the prisons are made with designs supplied by Melancholy in his betrayal, for whatever reason they were designed to exist in a state of courier contact only so we don’t have to worry about back coming, and as long as we don’t leave signs Canada had a hand in this no one is going to be eager to come forward and admit that one of the most dangerous Blessed in the world is now running around free and their prison failed to hold them.” Ira explained, stopping the truck, and climbing out Sloth following suit.

“Alright hold on.” Sloth told Ira grabbing her and drawing on his power, with a simple step he folded reality bringing them into the base, with another two steps they were in the control room.

“What the-” Bang! Ira’s gun, bought from the black market to prevent tracing the rifling, sent a bullet straight through the first guard’s head and quickly followed up with another one in the chest repeating for each of the four guards in the room.

“Just as the plans said, one needed to work the controls here and one down at the cell door. Looks like the power blocking collar is shut down the same way.” Sloth said, Ira nodded and headed out of the room leaving Sloth to manage the room, with a flex of his power he expanded the distance for crossing into the room, making it so no one could get in.

###

Lucius Vitus lounged in his chair eyes closes as he reached out with his powers, while the collar and mask blocked his powers from activating he could still use them to monitor the world around him and he could feel the hum of two Blessed close to his own power in the prison; that coupled with the shiver in his spine that he knew was Sloth’s power told him his freedom was nearly here. He smiled he felt the progress of the woman, he tracked her by the death of the guards as each one became an object to his power he could taste his freedom approaching; she was impressive to be doing so well against elite soldiers without a Blessing that was able to affect the waking world. Soon enough he felt his cell vibrate as the door opened and his collar began powering down.

###

 

Ira rode the elevator down to the cell, Ira had to marvel at the amount of effort that went into holding the Sins, Canada had made a prison that was on this scale but where as they had simply blocked off every wall with at least 10 meters of solid matter, Greed’s cell was on another level. The door weighed over four and a half metric tonnes made of one solid slab, that was to prevent him from pulling it into his pocket dimension, but it was also built so it was lowered to close and raised to open.

Ira contacted Sloth and worked to remove power to the collar which had a powering down phase, so the moved on to opening the door while the collar power down. Massive engines roared to life causing the entire hallway to vibrate as the door was slowly raised, when the door was raised, and Ira stepped through a secondary security door she got her first look at the first of six more Sins she would have to free.

###

Lucius Vitus sat lounging in a chair facing the door, he watched the woman enter, he was curious about the woman who had earned Tobias’s respect. He of course wanted out, he had been out of contact with his siblings too long; even his traitorous little brother Melancholy, only his forewarning about the betrayal soothed Lucius from a murderous rage to just a sibling wanting to beat his little brother kind of rage.

‘If he let my fellow Sins empires crumple while we on a holiday in these prisons, I will beat that fool.’ Lucius promised himself as he rose to greet the woman.

###

“So you are the woman willing to make a deal with a group of demons to stop fanatics of a false prophet?” Ira watched the man rise from his chair with an almost inhuman grace.

He was thin and wiry, standing six feet with coal black hair and Golden eyes glinting behind the upper face mask that sealed the loyalty forcing effect of his eyes; the man was thin but Ira could tell that there was not an ounce of fat on him, he was pure muscle and from what she had seen in the video he was fast.

“To protect my country, I would make a deal with the devil himself.” She responded, Greed smirked.

A dull click echoed through the cell as the mask and collar came loose, moments later the elevator rattled open as a dozen of guards rushed out in heavy gear. Ira spun drawing her pistol already assess how best to fight while Greed readjusted to having his powers again, she knew that it would take a few minutes for her to recover after being collared for so long; before she could fire a round Greed snapped his fingers and the clothes and weapons of the guards vanished.

“Now, now you poor underpaid fools, you should have know the moment my collar was off you would all die.” Greed’s smooth voice almost sounded sorry, but Ira could hear the mocking rage just below.

Before Ira could speak Greed pulled a large semi auto rifle out of his pocket realm and gunned down all the male guards leaving only the four female guards standing naked among the corpses of their co worker trying to cover themselves, Ira looked over to see Greed looking at her.

“Do we have time for me to relieve some stress? I mean I am normally more choosey about my women, but I have not had any in a year, and after all a few moments gazing in my eyes and they will be fine with it.” Greed asked, Ira now realized what Sloth meant that Greed could be trouble.

“We don’t have time, hold out for a few more hours and there will be some willing women that Sloth assures me will fit your tastes. They we flown in from your preferred brothel.” Ira felt conflict because she could tell what was about to happen; sure, enough Greed nodded and gunned the women down without even glancing at them.

“Very well, let’s leave. Don’t feel bad I would have killed them afterwards anyway, can’t let anyone know what the person who broke me out looks like, only difference was they were shot of being stabbed.” Greed ‘reassured’ her, Ira nodded realising for the first time that the Sins had such a vastly different view on life she would have to be very careful in her orders or there could be more bodies than she would be comfortable with.

Greed nodded and, in a blink, swapped his prison clothes for a pair of well fitting blue jeans with a silver belt, dark blue tight tee shirt and silver gloves, a pair of dark raybands. Without a glance at the bodies he walked into the elevator leaving Ira to jog after him and hope she had not made a mistake making a deal with the Sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: The flagship brothel run by Sincerity, the purring Kitten: is staffed by men and women who all have cat based stage names. The top workers are Sylvester for the males and Lynx for the Females.


	3. Ira and Greed

Ira and Greed

 

Ira entered the common room looking for Lucius but only finding Tobias sitting in a large recliner working on a laptop, It had been nearly a week since Lucius had been freed but Ira had not been able to get him to train with her to make sure he was still in shape; the man always either ignored her or had some excuse.

“Tobias have you seen Lucius? I am not willing to start the next mission until I know he won’t hold up back.” Ira asked, Tobias sighed and closed his laptop.

“Come with me, he should be working out and doing weapons testing about now.” He responded guiding her through the base towards the Hazard room which was used to set up combat sims.

###

Lucius felt a slight shiver down his spine, reaching his powers outwards he felt Sloth and Ira above him in the viewing center; that man used his powers to announce their presence, Greed scoffed he sensed the sudden presence of other close to his power level he did not need the announcement. Greed finished limbering up before stepping out into the center of room.

“Begin.” Was all he said, a drone sounded, and clay pigeon was flung into the air.

Greed spun pulling out of his world a pistol, a faint silver outline a micro-second before the gun appeared was the only warning; as the first pigeon shattered from his bullet another was launched behind him, spinning he banished the first weapon and summoned a rifle. For the next minute this cycle continued, pigeon launched Greed would switch weapons and take it out before repeating, after the minute a new buzzer rang and barriers started rising and falling making Greed move and climb to hit the clay rounds.

After three minutes total another buzzer rang and turrets mounted on the wall came to life firing rubber rounds at Greed and he started adding throwing weapons into the mix, returning them to his pocket world the moment the clay pigeon was destroyed.

###

Ira watched in growing awe as they reached the five minute mark and Greed was now striking melee targets along with the clay pigeons, all while dodging auto turret fire. Finally they hit the ten minute mark and a buzzer rang out longer than before as the turrets stopped and the room reset itself. Greed smirked up at them, bowing, she watched as he walked out calmly barely breathing heavily.

“Lucius did not want to train with you or I because we would slow him down.” Tobias explained, Ira realized she had been thinking of his skills in terms of her own or Tobias’s.

“How often does he train like that?” Ira asked, Tobias shrugged. “once a day, regular workouts twice a day.”

“I will start prep for getting Wrath, if you see Lucius tell him we leave in 48 hours.” Ira said before she walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: in the far future many of both the Sins and commandments(Formerly the Virtues) have children. Oddly enough Orion(Son of Envy and Gluttony) and Cheshire(Daughter of Thaddeus and Tyra) are a couple and are rarely found away from each other.


	4. Wrath: the Sin of war

Alexandra Ferron: Demons Sin of Wrath

 

Alexandra Ferron sat in cell slowly floating head over heel, her cell was the most complex in terms of tech several high power electro magnets combined with the magnets sewn into her clothes made it so she floated in space unable to find enough purchase to escape. She was only let down a few times a day to take care of things like the bathroom and food; so if not for her power she would be really out of shape. The Ira woman had promised she was the next to be free, and given the feeling of her boyfriend Tobias and Lucius’s powers distorting reality in the prison above her she knew that the woman had been telling the truth.

‘Lucius is never going to let me live down the fact that I was stopped by magnets.’ Alex grumbled mentally, as she felt ‘thief’ as greed called it ripple through the prison.

###

Ira entered the control room after sweeping the hall to make sure every guard was dead, Sloth and Greed were already working on getting the Collar and magnets down; judging by the expression on their faces it was not going well. Ira was about to suggest they go and try to free the Sin manually when the Collar went offline.

“Finally!” Greed cheered, Sloth frowned at the screen.

“There are too many failsafes we won’t be able to shut them down.” Ira cursed as she noticed that the design had been upgraded since the construction.

“Well looks like we go with plan D” Greed remarked as he started entering commands into the console, Ira looked at him with a frown.

“What is plan D?” “Demolitions.”

“We can take our time there is no need to rush, no one outside this base knows we are here.” Ira

One of the magnets went into overdrive as the one on the opposite side powered down, the Camera’s had been shorted when they broke in so Ira could see nothing but she felt the sudden rumble as the base shook. Without even glancing back at the consoles the male pair started hurrying out of the room, leaving Ira to jog after them.

“What was that?!” Ira demanded as the base shook again, this time the shake seemed to be closer to them.

“That is Wrath, she does not do waiting for a rescue when she can free herself, and she won’t be concerned about keeping the prison intact. So since I want to live I suggest we hurry before she brings this base down on us.” Greed explained.

“She is below us so we should beat her out right?” Ira asked confused, only for another shake to hit the base but this time it was above them.

“If she took the stairs or any normal path yes, but she is running straight up the walls and through the floors, she will not care if she takes out any supporting structures.” Sloth explained, Ira paled as a blast below them signalled the prison starting to collapse.

“We are close enough to the surface now, hold on.” Sloth told them, Ira grabbed his hand as Greed placed his hand on Sloth’s shoulder; the gut wrenching twist signaled the warp to the outside.

 

Ira blinked to clear away the slight blurring she felt after traveling via Sloth’s powers, looking around she saw Wrath sitting on the hood of the jeep, sunning herself Ira quickly looked away when she saw that Wrath was naked. Greed rolled his eyes walking over to his door of the jeep and climbing in, Sloth walked over to his girlfriend who sat up and looked at him with eyes that made Ira think she would have been able to pull off the title of lust just as easily.

“Well my grizzly bout time you showed, really did you have to get Lucius first?” Wrath pouted, Ira raised an eyebrow at the slight Cajun accent.

“You know how it is, Greed is the best for breaking people out of places. Besides not my decision, Ira made the choice.” Sloth remarked, throwing Wrath her clothes.

“Are we going to free lust next, I don’t want to think about freeing Pride without her around.” Alexandra shivered, Ira decided to break in there.

“What would be so bad about that?” Ira asked, Wrath looked at her and smirked. “The last time Pride and Greed got near each other without Lust to keep them calm, well let’s just say that you have not seen power until you seen two demons try and kill each other.”

“Then lust it is, Sloth I assume you already know what I should expect from her?” Ira asked, Sloth nodded. “She will flirt with everything that moves until Greed or Pride growls then she will tease them and ride them into the ground in bed.” Wrath nodded and hopped off the jeep climbing into the back.

###

The sun started setting as the Jeep began driving down the road, hidden from sight not far into the ruins of the prison a pool of darkness began gathering in a shadow in a heartbeat the pool rippled as two figures stepped up and out of it.

"Can you sense anyone alive?" The man asked the young woman beside him, her black markings swirled on her body as she focused her power.

"I can feel their shadows but I can not tell if anyone is alive, and pulling them into the abyss without knowing their condition could kill them." came the whisper level voice.

"Well then help me clear the rubble away if you would Pacifism, Purity will not be happy if I am late for our date." Faith requested, Pacifism smiled shyly and nodded.

"We would not want that Faith." Faith narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Sarcasm does not become you." "Hope thinks I should do it more." Pacifism countered as if that was all that mattered, Faith just rolled his eyes and moved to find the first body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin fun fact: inspired by the Story of Birthright Wrath now has Greed store a replica of the Blackknights Greatsword for her use when she needs to do serious damage.


	5. Sparing Sins Style

Sparing Sins Style.

 

**[Sins base two days after the prison break of Wrath]**

Ira stood with Sloth in the observation room of the training room, Ira had seen that Wrath had lost none of her muscle mass due to her powers, but this was a test to make sure her ‘edge’ was intact. Greed stood just off center of the room facing Wrath, Greed was dressed in light combat armor while Ira had to resist staring at Wrath’s ass. Wrath was wearing the same type of outfits as female mma fighters, though not many had forest camouflage pattern, with every movement her mass of braids bound in a ponytail swayed.

“Same rules as usual?” Greed asked, Wrath nodded. “You know it, don’t you dare take it easy.”

“Of course not.” Greed smirked before extending his arms and snapping his fingers. “Let the fun begin!”

Ira blinked in shock, the moment Greed snapped his fingers weapons of every sort began appearing spreading out from behind him to surround the entire room; all of this happened in the time it took for the sound of the snap to fade. Wrath suddenly leapt forward snagging a large halberd with one hand and bringing crashing down on to greed.

###

Greed saw Wrath snag the halberd and shifted his weight as he pulled a knife and pistol from the room into his space and back out into his hands, reversing the grip on the knife in his right hand while cocking the revolver in his left. The halberd began it’s downward arc. Greed’s knife rose to meet the blade testing how much of her power Wrath used, using the unstoppable blade as a push board Greed narrowly avoided the blow with a spin; bringing the hunting pistol level with her temple.

He pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot and the crash of the halberd echoed around the room. Greed leapt back to avoid the follow up attack while firing his own; only a blessed would be able to handle a hunting pistol with one hand but Wrath only shifted to make the shot graze without slowing.

Suddenly they were on opposite sides of the room, Greed smirked Sloth always kept these spars interesting; taking advantage of the gap Greed call to him a rocket launcher firing a round.

###

Wrath smiled widely as her blood began pumping faster, she had missed this in her prison working out for that hour a day she was allowed was nothing like the thrill of an arena fight. Hurling the halberd at Greed the moment he fired destroyed the missile before it could arm itself, grabbing a javelin as she ran she threw it at the missile launcher only for it to vanish and appear next to Sloth; signalling that Greed was no longer allowed to use the ‘destroyed’ weapon.

Wrath grabbed the Masamune replica that she had made for her, sweeping low to hit greed who dropped a riot shield in its way. Leveling a Winchester rifle at her and unloading what felt like armor piercing rounds into her chest, Wrath kept her swing going forcing Greed to retreat.

###

Fifteen minutes, Ira was amazed at the sheer power the pair were putting in after fifteen minutes. Wrath suddenly grabbed a weapon Ira recognized as the Black Knight Great Sword from Dark souls and swung at a cornered Greed who suddenly appeared beside her, Sloth pressed the button to signal the end of the fight.

“Tobias my room now!” Wrath yelled suddenly, Sloth smiled vanishing with a step to reappear next to his girlfriend before he vanished with her.

“We are getting Lust next, I forgot how annoying it is to spar like that without someone to fuck after. I am going for a shower.” Greed told Ira before he turned and left, casually snapping his left hand making all the weapons vanish leaving Ira alone with the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: Envy is technically a fighter ace pilot


	6. Sincerity Siren the demon of Lust

Sincerity Siren: Demon of Lust.

 

[Inside the cell of Sincerity Siren]

Sincerity lay faking sleep as she waited, this Ira woman had promised many things in exchange for her help; how much of her promises she could keep Sincerity looked forward to seeing. A shiver ran down her spine. A hum in the back of her mind told her that others of her power level were near and using their powers, the feel of the world twisting and pulling made her smile as she would not Sloth’s gift anywhere. The faint rumbling told her that Wrath was here along with the feeling of the air rippling from Greed’s power; this Ira woman also seemed to be racking up some kills but much compared to the other which made sense since she had no power over the waking world really.

Sincerity stood and began warming up, going through a ever more difficult gymnast routine soon her limbs were nice and warmed up. She stood and looked at the camera smiling brightly.

“Hope you four enjoyed the show because it is the last one you will ever see.” Sincerity laughed.

###

“The clocks are set 15 seconds apart? The files said it was only ten.” Ira noticed, making the others smirk.

“The UN’s reports are wrong most it is true but our limits are lowballed. We fed the governments info to give them false hopes. Guess they noticed that 10 seconds was not quite enough.” Wrath replied as she finished tossing the last of the guards’ bodies into a corner.

“At least these fools knew enough to keep four here at all times otherwise I would feel insulted, are you ready Sloth?” Greed asked hand over one half of the release, Sloth nodded and together they opened the lock and shut down the collar.

“Well I vote we wait here for her, it has been a while and I am sure she wants to vent on her captors.” Greed suggested sitting down in a chair, the other sins followed suit, Ira following after a moments hesitation. 

###

Lust stretched as the collar fell to the floor with her mask, without the mask blocking her power she felt the world far more clearly. Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway. Lust smiled as she walked into the hallway sending out a wave of her powers in front of her. ‘I am still in my cell’ is the order she sent to the guards charging towards her cell. She let all but the last one run past her. Triggering her power again ‘Notice nothing about me or the last guard.’ Her powers commanded as she spun jumping to kick the guard in the throat.

“Hi Kenny, I still remember those gropes you gave in each ‘search’. I don’t let people touch without paying outside my boyfriend and girlfriend” Lust remarked before she stomped on Kenny’s throat crushing it.

Taking the pistol and spare clip belt she left the guard gasping as he died. Entering the cell she issued the order see the other guards as the worst monster that needed to be killed at once, leaning against the doorframe she watched as the guards began killing each other until only one remained pointing his gun at an empty space.

“Give up now Lust, surrender and put the collar on peacefully and you will be spared.” The woman ordered, Lust laughed.

Levelling the pistol at the back of the guard’s head she pulled the trigger killing them, double tapping she looked down at the body. “Oh Tia, why would I ever do that?” Lust asked, holstering the pistol and taking the key card for the lift.

###

Ira felt the shiver of power get closer and closer, the Sins began moving to stand. Following there lead she exited the room and her jaw dropped at the sight of the sin of Lust. As with every other Demon she had met so far, the pictures failed to do them justice, and failed to capture the pure power that hung around each demon like a cloak.

Sincerity was tall, even matching Tobias in height, meaning she stood a full foot taller than Lucius and Ira and a solid two feet above the Demon of wrath. Her olive skin and dark golden hair offset a pair of almost white pale blue eyes, even in her prison clothes she was amazing to look at. Full breasts and round firm ass, toned body, Lust was in that perfect balance of just enough fat to soften the edges of her muscles while still being toned. In short Ira found herself facing the golden ideal of what an Amazon would look like.

“Lucius do you have something for me to wear? These rags are horrible.” Ira had never heard such a strange smoky voice, it sound like there was an accent but she could not place it.

“Here, it is a canyon out there so this should match nicely.” Greed handed her a bag, Lust took it and began stripping at once, making Ira blush and turn away.

“Ooh, Ira don’t look away, I want you to get an idea of what will be in your bed with Greed tonight!” Lust pouted making Ira choke and Greed start howling with laughter.

“I should have seen that coming, sorry Ira I warned you.” Tobias remarked, while Alexandra just patted her back.

###

Once Ira stopped blushing so heavily she turned back around to find lust changed, and she had to admit Greed knew his stuff about fashion it seemed. Sincerity was dress in tight blue jeans, with black leather cowboy boots, and a matching hat, what caught Ira’s eye and took a lot of will power to move on from was the top. A button up shirt was unbuttoned and tied just under her full breasts, and Ira blushed even more at the lacy see through bra peeking out, and a thin silver choker with a fox and Lion charms on it.

“You get use to staring at her after a while, even gay men and straight women have a hard time at first. It is just how Lust is, her powers pull you in at all times, so don’t worry. Greed and Pride are the only ones ever to show the power to resist her when she is wanting something from them, and I think that is just because those two are just too stubborn.” Alexandra explained, catching Ira staring at Sincerity’s ass as they walked out of the prison.

“Great, I hope this does not cause infighting.” Ira grumbled, Sincerity laughed.

“Ira darling relax, nothing bad will happen like that, Greed and Pride are just big cats you just need to know where to scratch and they behave.” Lust joked, draping herself on Greed, who rolled his eyes before idly stroking her hair gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: Weird Al yankovic is a blessed, with the blessing of being able to change his voice.


	7. At the Gala Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this thing is long. It ran away from be I had too much fun playing with TheTrueFro's characters they designed for me Elizabeth, Jamie and Sol.

At the Gala.

 

[World industry and trade Gala: UN Island 9.5 years before the first prison break.]

“This Katy Dane for Starlight News live at the W.I.T Gala, we are moments away from the opening of the doors for the Gala and every news network seems to be lining the red carpet awaiting the arrival of the guests.” Katy spoke into her mic as her camera man struggled to keep her in shot while filming the carpet behind her.

A large black limo with a series of logos on the windows started approaching making the crowd press forward as reporters desperately tried to get where they could ask a question. Katy with her Press pass would get chances at the party later but she still pressed forward to get shots of the guests arriving.

“The Casino Family limo is the first to arrive.” She commentated, the door opened and the crowd pushed and cheered as Lucius Vitus stepped out.

“The Emperor of flowing coins Lucius Vitus has arrived as usual with the ever-lovely Tsarina of the red-light district Sincerity Siren and Kaiserin of property Caelia Aquila on his arms.” Katy gushed as the trio walked down the red carpet.

“Looks like Melissa Karas as always arrives with her friend Miri on her arm, Jax Dever looks to be going stag with his brothers Tyson, Sirius.” Katy remarked on the small group of family following Lucius down the carpet.

When Sky Gale stepped out of Limo a number of bills passed hands as it revealed they were attending the start of the party as a woman. The crowd started whispering to themselves as everyone noticed that the outfit was different than the style of the rest of the family, the reason was revealed as the next pair climbed out taking the offered hand of Sky.

“Sky Gale has just arrived with a very different look than the rest of her family… is that? It is Elizabeth Nightingale and her publicist Ms. Esfir arriving on the arms of Sky Gale who appears to be wearing Nightingale Designs!” The crowd reached a fevered pitch as they clamoured to ask question of the trio simply walked down the carpet.

The rest of the family filed out without much fuss, Trix melody and her husband being the last to arrive; everyone stirred as they noticed the absents of Oriana Hades who normally was the last to arrive. The next Limo arrived and showed why, Oriana stepped out after VP of Sun Barge Spirits Camelia Maiden arrived. With the family that had provided most of the entertainment had gone the next few Limos passed with little remark, VP of Revealing Suns Security Draco Midas arrived alone again signalling his mysterious boss was once again not making an appearance.

The next big name to get everyone’s attention was the leader of Lumen the small Blessed nation Stella Imperia. The older woman stepped out with her constant guard fellow leader of the blessed Steinar, her white hair flowed down her back in a very loose low ponytail. Everyone pressed to ask questions but she simply ignored everyone walking past them into the building. The rest of the leaders arrived behind her some stopping to answer quick questions and explaining that Knowledge was missing her daughter after a long tour of appearances.

Sol Clipeum, Weird Al, the heads of Nike, and many other important names from nearly every major field showed up; once the arrivals were finished selected members of the press were led off to be checked by security before being allowed into the event.

###

Sky smiled enjoying the feel of two women on her arms, even the threat in the limo about being careful with her hand placement added a sense of thrill. Jamie slipped from her arm the moment they were alone with the guard for the check in, as usual the security company separated guests based on who they arrived with and any special requirements they might have; Revealing Suns was the company Sky herself used so she knew this guard and trusted him to keep her legs a secret.

The guard in the room with them was a blessed, not something you could hide when your face had eight eyes where normally would only be two. ‘Glare’ as he preferred to be called smirked at Sky looking over her two ‘dates’, Jamie briefly looked fit to kill before schooling her expression; Sky had nearly missed it but no way Glare did.

“Miss Gale a pleasure to see you again, you have two fine guests with you just what I would expect.” Glare welcomed her, Sky nodded but Jamie glared.

“And just to be clear, what is it you expected?” Jamie asked, the sweet tone fooled no one in the room, Elizabeth blushed and looked like she wanted to say something.

“A strong blessed with trained muscles and a suit made with a fine weave made to resist impacts and blades without restricting motion. A normal human was a surprise but given how many weapons you managed to cram into that dress I am not surprised, also a suggestion maybe next time try using Miss Gale’s shampoo or sharing yours it is clear by smell and chemical traces Miss Gale is merely letting you two go on a date using her.” Glare countered Jamie looked surprised before nodding sharply making Elizabeth relax.

“Glare you are taking too long, we need to move this along.” A tiny woman scolded as she came into the room.

“Fine Pixie. All right everyone all weapons on the table they will be tagged and returned at the end of the event even the illegal ones, Miss. Gale that means your spare sand pouches.” Glare growled at the tiny woman before politely asking the other women.

When everyone stepped back from the table which now held four pouches of fine abrasive sand, two sets of knives and a pair of hold out guns. Glare merely looked blankly at Jamie.

“I ALL weapons miss. Esfir.” Glare said flatly, Jamie rolled her eyes and pulled out her hairpins placing them on the table as well.

“As cute as this is I don’t intend to stand here all night I agreed to have the first dance with Trix, that starts in five minutes. I don’t want to be late, Glare can look through every layer of you and he know what weapons you are carrying so hurry up.” Sky sighed, Jamie glared and marched to the table and started pulling weapons out.

 

When the woman stepped back the table had another dozen weapons from the woman wearing a tight evening gown. Sky whistled. “That was hot, I am jealous Elizabeth if I did not know better I would say your girl was a blessed like my brother.” Elizabeth who was blushing nodded.

“She is amazing it is something I think every day.” She replied, making Jamie blush lightly, as the guards finished tagging the weapons waving the trio through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: The most powerful of all Blessed is named Paradox who as a power that lets him steal and give Blessings, he is also the second oldest.


	8. At the Gala Part Two

###

Sol Clipeum entered the Gala hall and paused slightly at the sheer wealth on display, she was one of the top actresses outside of Hollywood, even that had not prepared her for her first WIT Gala; getting a ticket had no been easy but nothing worth doing ever was. One glance at her target told her the direct approach was not going to be an option, not that she had really expected it to be; getting close to the rulers of Vegas was not an easy thing.

The trio stood speaking quietly with others who all had close ties to the leaders of Lumen; Alexandra Ferron, Alice wonderous, Tobias Flacon even without them the rest of the Casino family milling about seemed to be watching the three oldest members of the family along with some of the younger ones. Everyone attended events like this with the Casino family that she had spoken with noted this behaviour, if you wanted close to the older members and the younger ones you had to be brought in by another member. Stifling a sigh Sol vanished into the crowd to plan her approach, she had all evening to get close, even getting her foot in the door with the family would help; if she wanted to break into the Hollywood scene that hated outsiders and Blessed even more she would need backing. Who better than the Rulers of Vegas.

Sol moved through the crowd taking note of everything around her, chatting up so useful contacts. She had a hard time keep all the key players to her in sight since there was so many and they were constantly moving around. She was starting to work her way towards the area with the Casino family when someone called out.

“Miss. Clipeum, are you enjoying your first Gala?” a velvet smooth voice asked, turning Sol could not believe her luck a member of the Casino family had approached her.

“Yes, I am it is far beyond what the news channels can do justice to, and any chance to sample such array of fine foods and spirits is always enjoyable. Your family outdid themselves as usual Mr. Canidae.” She responded smiling warmly at Sirius Canidae, owner catering service used by the Casino family and many other high-profile groups.

“Thank you, I am glad you finally were given an invite, you have been on the top outside of Hollywood for a few years now.” Sirius replied, Sol felt a rush of pleasure at the compliment, this could be the perfect in she needed.

“Well I am sure they were just making sure I was not a fad. Have you seen much of my work or do simply keep an eye on all chart toppers?” Sol asked relaxing her posture, Sirius smiled and showed why he had taken the name Canidae his teeth were all pointed like a wolf.

“I have been something of a fan for some time, I have always enjoyed movies from outside of Hollywood.” Sirius replied.

“It is always a pleasure to meet a fan, so are you enjoying the party?” Sol noted out of the corner of her eye movement, shifting slightly she had to stop herself from reacting. Sky Gale was approaching looking straight at her.

Two Casino family members! Her luck was riding high not only had she met and learn one of the family was a fan of hers but now one of the highest profiles of the family was coming straight at them with a smirk on their face. She struggled to keep her face in pleasant smile instead of the massive grin she wanted to break out into. Sky drew level with them with Elizabeth Nightingale and Jamie Esfir on her heels.

“Finally run out of guys to chase Sirius?” Sky asked teasingly, Sirius rolled his eyes smirking at his older sister.

“Unlike Xandie I do other things than obsess over men all day. This is Sol Clipeum a top tier actress.” Sirius snarked back, referencing Xandie the manager for the male strip clubs under Sincerity Siren.

“Miss. Clipeum this is my older sister Sky Gale, but I am sure someone of your status is aware of that.” Sirius joked as he introduced them, Sol extended her hand to Sky.

“It is still polite and I would rather be told something several times than never at all.” Sol replied shaking hands with Sky, noticing the strong dextrous grip.

“Ah, now I remember you! You were in that action film ‘Storm of the night’ The fight scenes were very well done, that outfit was also very lovely.” Sky said with a smirk, Sol remembered that outfit highly form fitting and took special pads to keep from showing too much for the rating.

“Yes, it was lovely but made it very hard to do the scenes, we had to switch it out for a look alike with different material.” Sol remarked, Sky nodded.

“I would imagine, I like how practical it was for the scenes even if the outfit was horribly dangerous for that type of fight. I find women can look even sexier in better armour, though how you could look better than you do now I could not begin to guess.” Sky flirted, Sol smiled but her eyes darted around watching the two other women who seemed more interested in trying to hide the bedroom eyes they had for each other than Sky’s flirt.

‘Ah so the rumours are true, I thought it was strange for that woman to have that many jobs.’ Sol mentally noted.

“You flatter me, we have the same taste in designers it seems, that dress makes you look more ravishing than you already did it is almost unfair.” Sol flirted back, at this point the other women tuned back into the talk.

“You do have a very nice figure and that tattoo… I was looking for some models with tattoos for a line and show that I am working on.” Elizabeth remarked eyeing her wolf tattoo on her shoulder, she snapped her fingers and reached in to her purse.

“I also have a shark in the same style on my left hip, if that effects anything.” Sol offered noticing with curiosity Sky eyes never left her but also never drifted to her hips as most would.

“That makes it even better, Jamie could please make a note to contact Miss. Clipeum’s agent.” Elizabeth asked before handing a card to Sol. “My card I will be in touch about the show, it will have some other high names sadly I could not convince miss Gale or her family to join us.” Elizabeth told her shooting a look at Sky.

“I already had one sewing machine thrown at me I don’t want to even guess what Alice would do to me if I did a show for your company before I did one for hers.” Sky answered.

“Really a sewing machine?” Sol had to chuckle at the mental image, Sky smiled. “Don’t let her size fool you Alice is strong for her size… also it was a small machine.” Sol laughed.

As if summoned by the discussion Alice appeared smiling brightly, Sol smiled pleasantly noticing that tension that spiked in the two other women; Alice’s boyfriend Samson stood a foot back nodding civilly to the group. Elizabeth composed herself very quickly impressing Sol, Jamie’s hands reaching for something but stopping with signs off annoyance told her that Jamie had been packing some weapons but lost them to the guards; much like herself.

“Darling I have been looking to speak with you since you arrived but Sky simply would not come near enough for me to call you over.” Alice said sweetly, Sky rolled her eyes.

“And just what do you want to talk about Alice?” Elizabeth asked, Sol admired the acting but she could tell the woman was scared.

“Really Darling if I wanted to kill you it would not be in a public place like this.” Alice sighed, Sol felt bad but she snickered and the jump in tension of the two women, Sky leaned in to whisper in her ear somehow having gotten behind her.

“Careful not to snicker too loud, all three of these women together is a powder keg. Alice scares them given what she has done to others who interfered with her business I could see why.” Sol shivered, she noted a strange look on Alice’s face for a moment before it was gone.

“Threats like that are not wise.” Jamie hissed, Alice smiled sweetly but all teeth.

“Sweetie I don’t make threats.” Alice correct Primly, turning to Elizabeth again. “Now if your ‘friend’ is done implying things about me darling, I need two to come with me. A very wealthy couple wants a wedding party tailored but insist on having my designs for the bride and yours for the other bride along with splitting the bridesmaid outfits. I am not losing this contract so let’s go.” Alice declared before grabbing Elizabeth by the arm and all but dragging her away leaving Jamie to chase after them glaring.

“Sorry for interrupting your talks, enjoy the rest of the evening, I hope you stay for the show my people put their all into it.” Samson apologized before turning and calmly strolling after his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins fun fact: There has been a total of 3 presidents of the US who were know Blessed and 3 more who were not known.


	9. At the Gala Part Three

###

Lucius leaned against the wall with Caelia while Sincerity was off fetching drinks; Lucius nodded to Max as he arrived with Stella in tow. Stella smiled gently as she stood near Lucius and looked over the crowd. Lucius quietly slid his hand Caelia’s not remarking as they watched the crowds mill about.

“You can go and enjoy yourselves you two? It is not a crime to have fun.” Stella scolded the pair of Blessed who simply shrugged together, Stella refrained from smirking at the sight of the two finally holding hands without Sincerity being near.

“People watching is fine with me I have never been big on dancing.” Lucius answered, Caelia shrugged. “Dancing was something I learned but it was never much fun.”

“Finding the right partner is key Pride. Greed you can stop being the tough mother hen for five minutes and go have fun, leave the worrying to Melancholy.” Stella scolded using her pet names for them, Lucius sighed.

“You are not giving up on this are you?” Lucius asked, the look on her face answered for him.

“Well Caelia would you like to dance? I just hope you don’t step on my shoes, Alice will kill me if I scuff them.” Lucius asked bowing over her hand with a playful smirk, and the twinkle in his eyes that Caelia loved.

“I guess I can, Max please help Sincerity hold our drinks when she gets back.” Caelia agreed before allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

###

Sol was talking with Sky feeling a slight buzz from the dessert wine Sky had offered her, she tried asking questions to dig into Sky a bit more but she kept deflecting with a smirk as she did the same; back and forth the pair tried to get info out of each other. At some she started to just talk and was enjoying herself. Sirius choked on his pop breaking the slight spell as Sky suddenly was and his side hold her bother with a concerned look.

“Get off Sky I am fine!” Sirius complained smiling though, Sol smiled at the tender side of Sky she was seeing. “But look over there.” Sirius continued pointing to the dance floor.

Sol looked and saw something nothing strange until she noticed Lucius Vitus and Caelia Aquila were dancing! They never danced outside of the first and last dances of their events, by the looks of their friends and families she was not alone in being surprised. Sol slipped next Sky and gently coughed.

“You mouth is hanging open.” She remarked, Sky shook her head and snapped her mouth closed shooting Sol a thankful smile.

The song ended and the pair started to leave the dance floor to small applause by their family and friends. Sky started to step forward before stopping and turning to Sol with a thoughtful look, Sol saw the conflict passing over her face and did something that went against her goals.

“Go I can wait or go find something else to amuse myself.” Sol wondered what just possessed her to do that, she just did not want to make Sky uncomfortable.

“Or you can come with me.” Sol let herself smile brightly and taking the hand offered.

“Aww going soft Sis?” Sirius teased, Sky just gave him the finger making him laugh and Sol snicker.

“Jealous that your sister has an easier time with the ladies that you do with the boys?” Sol asked innocently making Sirius smile widely and Sky snicker.

“Glad to see your movies do your wit credit.” Sky remarked, Sol smiled. “I advise on the scripts, I refuse to play a character that is written poorly.” Sol replied proudly.

###

Lucius accepted his drink from Sincerity and took his place against the wall still holding the hand of Caelia, a few of his siblings were approaching no doubt to bug him over his dancing when he often refuses to dance. Sky was arriving with Sirius and… A woman Lucius felt he should know. Sol Clipeum the actress. That was it, Sirius’s favourite actress, but she was holding Sky’s hand.

“Finally decided to show Caelia how you dance up close?” Sky teased as they drew closer, Lucius smirked but focused on the woman who was a stranger among the group of friends and family.

The entire group was looking at the woman with expressions running the full gambit, everyone was waiting to see what this woman was doing here. Sky looked back at the with a neutral expression Sirius stepped to the side to better see the family, Sol for her part did a good job pretending that everyone was not staring at her.

“Sky care to introduce your new friend?” Sincerity asked smiling brightly, stepping forward with a flirty smirk; to everyone’s shock Sky stepped between Sincerity and Sol.

“Sol is someone I met tonight, and I would prefer it if you restrained yourself until she expresses interest in you.” Sky asked, the family shared looks Sky rarely put her foot down on people flirting with people she barely knew.

###

Sol noticed the shift in attitude and the more interested looks from the Vegas family, Lucius shared a look with Maximinus before shrugging and relaxing. Sincerity smiled and looked at Caelia before stepping over to grab her drink.

Caelia rolled her eyes before looking at Sol. “While these overprotective siblings grill Sky how about you and I get you and Sky some new drinks?” Sol was not given much of a choice as, Caelia all but dragged her off.

“Don’t worry this is not the shovel talk.” Caelia offered, looking at Sol who relaxed a bit. “That is not my place, their family will give their own so get ready if you do date them to have the same speech type several times.”

Sol tripped slightly. “Date? We were just flirting a bit.” Dating one of the Casino Family would complete her goal almost at once but she was no gold digger.

“I hope you tell Sky real soon if you are not interested, I have been a part of that group for years and can count the number of times someone has stopped Sincerity from flirting on the first sign on less than two full hands… come to think of it the only one who did that but has yet to date the person is Mellissa and Miri.” Caelia explained, Sol blushed lightly as they got the drinks.

“I am not against it, I had not come here looking for a relationship I am just trying to break into Hollywood.” Sol explained, Caelia looked at her darkly.

“I hope that you are not thinking of using them to do that.” “No at most I had hopped for was being able to meet you and your lovers, and even then, Sky was not part of the plan it just happened.” Sol explained quickly knowing lying here would mean she would not make it to her hotel.

“Good, I won’t back you right away, I would have to see your stuff first.” Caelia said as they reached the group again and Sol handed a drink to Sky.

“Thank you, would you like to step outside?” Sky offered, Sol smiled ignoring the looks and the butterflies in her stomach.

“Yes please it is rather hot in here right now.” Sol agreed before taking the offered hand and heading for the gardens.

“If it is too hot we can head back to my place get you out of that obviously stifling dress and then maybe a nice cool bath.” Sky winked, Sol blushed at the thought.

Sol was distracted she failed to notice the slight step and tripped falling against Sky who caught her but not before she connected with Sky’s legs and froze. Her knees were not flesh but made of metals. Sky froze as well tension flowing through the air, and it was not sexual. Killing intent. Sol knew enough killers and had killed before to know what this feeling was, Sky seemed to be thinking of killing her for simply knowing.

“so, are those water proof or would have to take them off before the bath?” Sol joked weakly, Sky looked at her. “I won’t tell anyone I know what is to want to hide something, besides it is not my right. There is also the whole if I tried I would be dead before I could do anything.”

Sky sighed and the intent was gone. “They are water proof but I prefer to take them off when bathing.”

Sol smiled and crouched down in front of Sky. “May I have a look?” Sky smirked at her and she shivered.

“If you are willing to take that bath sure.” Sky flirted, Sol could tell a bluff a mile away and knew Sky was not expecting her to answer. “Let me keep my underwear on and you have a deal.”

“Good enough for a first date.” Sky smiled, Sol turned cherry red. “First date, so we will have more, also you are wearing your underwear for it as well I am not that easy.”

“First of many and if you were that easy this would be boring.” Sky teased.

Sol looked around before reaching under the hem of Sky and lifting it eoungh to see the sleek black and red metal, carbon fibre legs. She traces the lines up and blushed even deep red as she saw Sky’s panties the were pale blue and silver. After admiring the sight of the legs and panties for a bit she heard felt a hand on her hair.

“Either give me head or get out of my dress, because I need either to get off or that cold bath with you breathing on me down there.” Sol blushed deeper if possible and leapt to her feet.

“I think I need that bath as well, should we go?” Sol asked in a rush, Sky smiled and offered her arm.

### 

 

Katy Dane was standing with her camera man when she spotted a town car pulling up, the cameraman started rolling as Katy got her mic out and her jaw dropped. Sky Gale was leaving early, not the strangest thing but the woman she was with and the hand on the woman’s hip while whispering was; Sol Clipeum. Once the town car drove off Katy pulled out her cell, calling her manager.

“Start prep on another Casino family love segment!” Her manager sighed.

“What Lucius’s dancing we already got your footage, the Gale segment would barely make much news.” Katy growled.

“We just got footage of Sky Gale leaving with Sol Clipeum in a very flirty manner!” Silence on the other side.

“Send the footage ASAP we need to break this one before anyone else.” “Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: out of all Sins Sloth is the one with the most frightening temper. The last time he lost his temper was during the march where he single handily took down the entire airforce of Iran.


	10. Whistle for your war hounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter giving brief intro to the next faction we will be dealing with the ten commandments.
> 
> Fro is a nod to a good friend and fellow writer TheTrueFro go read their stuff.

The Plot thickens.

 

(In a small Island bunker hidden off the coast of Australia)

 

Melancholy sat in the large circular room on comfortable throne like chair, a chair with restraints built in sat in the center facing the throne. A large pair of ornate doors sat opposite this chair in the otherwise bare room. The large double doors opened without a sound, a large lanky man strode in wearing a black suit with matching bowler hat, a cane in one hand and a limb body in the other hand.

With a nod to Melancholy, the man threw the body into the empty chair and quickly restrained it. The body was clearly male, and when the man in the suit pulled out a syringe and used it on the body it started moving as the man awoke. Pulling off the hood covering the head, the man in the suit moved to stand at Melancholy’s right hand side.

Melancholy did not strike a terrible figure, instead he looked more like a very sad and tired scarecrow. He was thin with long snow white hair, his eyes were a pale blue with a pale complexion. His robes were white and hung heavily on his frame making him look even more frail.

“Where am I?” the man in the chair demanded looking around in a panic.

“Relax please.” Melancholy’s gentle Australian accent said calmingly, at once the muscles on the bound man sagged as tension flowed out of them.

“Gent this man is from wrath’s prison?” Melancholy asked the man to his right.

“He is, finding him was hard work, wrath did not leave much but rubble behind.” Thaddeus "The Gent" Rookwood answered, at his answer the bound man glared at them.

“How do you know what was imprisoned there!?” The man demanded, Melancholy looked at him and the muscles sagged again.

“I know because I gave your government the knowledge needed to capture and hold a goddess in human form.” Melancholy answered, his tone making his admiration of the sin clear.

“That Bitch was a demon not a goddess!” The man snarled, before anyone could blink Melancholy close the ten-foot gape and punched the man hard in the face smashing and breaking his nose.

“You will not speak ill of the gods of the next age in my presence!” Melancholy screamed, all trance of the gentle tired man gone replaced with an enraged demon scarecrow.

“Sir he is not going to tell you anything if he is dead.” Thaddeus remarked, Melancholy took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair.

“Very well, tell me everything that you know about the prison break. Before you refuse, know that this is your only chance to do this without pain. Resist and The Gent here will be the one to pull the knowledge from you tooth by tooth.” The man swallowed, glancing at the bored expression on the man that had dragged him here and began to speak.

When the man was done Melancholy smiled. “Thank you I will end your suffering now.” The man started to panic before he relaxed and he slumped forward, with every second his breath got slow and shallower until he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. 

With a quiet sigh aura around Melancholy shifted subtlety, from a passionate religious leader to a calm cunning tactician; Gent had to admire the way Melancholy could fake believing in the religion he spouted. The now peaceful looking corpse was ignored as Melancholy turned to Thaddeus, who raised an eyebrow at his employer.

“Go to Envy’s prison and await the Sins, kill this woman who is with them. Without this woman, the government foolish enough to free the sin will lose faith and lock them up again, they cannot be allowed to interfere with my plans yet. The Blessed deserve better than what we have suffered and I will see dream Knowledge envisioned come to pass, even if I must burn the world to do it. I will be recalling the other commandments from their stations as well, so have Spider take over for you until further notice. I will also be having our spies figure out who this woman they have freeing the Sins is.” Thaddeus nodded and turned to leave.

“Thaddeus, one more thing if you kill any of the Sins do not come back, unless you seek death.” Melancholy warned his greatest hitman, Thaddeus half bowed and strolled out.

###

[Alabama: Angels tears spy network centre hidden under a barn.]

"FRO!" Charity screamed, none of the agents moving through the base even batted an eye at the sudden yelling it often followed a call from the head boss.

The door to the office opened and in walked 'Fro' Pipe smoking, his brown afro and shaggy beard contrasting his pale skin as normal he wore a tact vest over his graphic T-shirt and jeans. He started to walk forward only to stop and quickly tap out his pipe in a dish just for that, a picture of a cat covered the knife hole from the last 'warning' when he forgot to do so.

"Yes Ma'am?" Fro snapped out a salute before sitting in the chair across the desk.

"Melancholy has issued a recall for me and Justice we leave in the morning you Valkyr are in charge while we are away. Keep me updated and send all good Meme's to my normal account... Also get a new practice dummy from Felix in the Equipment faction Valkyr broke another training dummy, ask for the toughest one they got." Charity ordered as she balanced one of her knives on her finger tips.

"Of course, Ma'am hot pink for the training dummy as usual, also what got her mad this time?" Fro asked, Charity shrugged.

"Something about a dense fool that does not know flirting, you might want to bring her something sweet to calm her down." Charity suggested smirking at the puzzled look she got. "Oh and start looking into who the Canadians have freeing the Sins" 

"Right away." Fro saluted and left, Charity spun in her chair as she tossed the knife and caught it by the blade.

"If that boy was as good at spotting when a girl flirted with him as he is running this place Justice would go through a lot less training dummies." Charity mused to empty air.

[Justice’s office of the base.]

“Valkyr I am being recalled so you and Fro will be left in charge here while Charity and I are gone.” Justice informed the small Asian woman with cat like eyes.

“understood, I will update you once a week or if anything important comes up.” Valkyr promised, Justice nodded.

“Good. Now I am normally against interfering with my underlings relationships or lack thereof, but this is the third dummy you have destroyed and Fortitude sent me a message complaining about it.” Justice started making Valkyr flush and her long razor-sharp claw extend as she fidgeted in her seat.

“So while I am away and before you break the new dummy that is being ordered, deal with your relationship problems. That boy is as blind to flirting as my sister is so write him a love note and sign it or something just deal with it.” With that Justice dismissed her second.

Justice opened her phone and hit play on the message listening to her boyfriend’s soothing voice as she wondered if she should not just tell Fro herself just to make sure something happens.

###

[Switzerland: Tears manufacturing centre.]

“While I am gone Felix make sure you get the coffee machine upgraded, I have the feeling that the plans might need to be stepped up.” Fortitude ordered Felix, the young man nodded his head cybernetics glinting in the light.

“Don’t worry old man I will make sure our boys have enough of the life giving elixir to get them through the shifts.” Felix joked to the old man who smirked kind eyes smiling atop his giant frame.

“Good lad, oh before I forget Hope has requested two more mobile housing units be shipped to the current African camp, and that you remove the dampening chamber. Reporters are starting to nose around.” Fortitude added, Felix nodded before standing and heading to the door stopping with his tech hand on the knob.

“Don’t worry old man we will get that shaker blessed out before anyone can find out a newly awakened Blessed caused that disaster, they will be with Miri and Amp at the school in no time.” Felix smiled and walked out, thinking back to his time in the Blessed school of Knowledge in lumen and the memories only hardened his resolve to help this group make sure nothing like what happened to Knowledge happened again.

Fortitude walked the young man go, remembering how he found the little baby hidden in a pile of rubble with his mother dead atop the rubble protecting the babe. “They grow up so fast, I just hope not too fast.”

###

[Lumen (Formerly territory of Iran centered around the former city of Chabahar port): Tears training field]

Prudence stood in his knight Artorias armour, helm off overlooking the training field as the newest batch of recruits for the security team drilled. His eye sockets filled with black opals instead of eyes saw nothing but his blessing saw all around him including his second in command approaching.

“My liege calls to his side once more, squire.” Prudence remarked as squire drew level the young woman nodded.

“I will see to it that his forces will be ready for his call to arms when it comes my lord.” Squire told her mentor, Prudence smiled proudly.

“I have no doubt my good squire, I could not ask for a better second. I will sleep soundly knowing it is you overseeing their training.” Prudence praised her, making Squire blush with pride.

“Do remember to take time to yourself squire, maybe try gaming.” Prudence suggested as distantly a drill instructor could be heard correcting a stance.

“That may be your passion my lord but I find to enjoyment in it, I have decided to give embroidery a try.” Squire responded, Prudence nodded.

“A fine choice, I am sure you will excel at it.” Prudence praised her before turning the talk towards matters of running the base.

###

Eira walked through the pathways of the relief camp for the African people following the local earth quake. The blistering heat did not effect the woman who walked into the office wearing a hooded hunting coat with heavy cargo pants, when she got in and took off her hood her hair and skin were a stark white.

“Hope, you know can’t keep stalling Sable will be here soon.” Eira scolded her boss lightly as Hope puttered around the office clearly trying to find something to do.

“I am not stalling.” Hope Protested, Eira would have believed her if she did not know her boss.

“Yes and I am fire blessed like my father was.” Eira countered with a roll of her eyes as she created a icicle out of thin air.

“Sable is going out of her way to save you a trip through the airport, just because you are nervous about seeing your crush again does not mean you can act like a school girl.” Eira teased, Hope glared at her for a moment.

“She is not my crush, but you are right I can’t be rude I just need to quickly pack my personal travel bag back up.” Hope started to move towards only to stop noticing for the first time in her distraction the bag Eira carried.

“You are the best Eira, now if only we can find you a special someone.” Hope teased grabbing the bag from her older friend.

“I have someone in mind but I will only ask him out when and Sable finally go out.” Eira said with a winking making Hope groan.

“Bribing/blackmail won’t work.” Hope said as she left.

“I think it will someday soon.” Eira remarked to empty air as she sat behind the desk and got to work.

###

[Tears science department]

“Later dancer, I am off.” Purity called as she started to head out of the office.

“Leaving two days earlier than needed? Someone has a hot date, that means Spider is going to call and bitch to me.” Dancer teased stretching her limb to grab the coffee pot to refill her cup.

“Spider can shove it, my boyfriend is his bosses and I have not had some proper time with him for too long.”

“Proper now means to days fucking each other’s brains out good to know.” Dancer drawled matching the middle finger Purity gave as she walked out the door laughing.

###

[Tears recruitment and PR centre.]

“we are off, make sure that the new kid gets settled in the dorms properly.” Selflessness told Amp as she stood with Patience who was also giving last minute instructions to her second Charm.

“No problem Ma’am” Amp reassured her senior.

“Alright I am ready, shall we go?” Patience asked, Selflessness nodded and the pair climbed into the jeep and headed for the airport.

“Ugh, I understand the need for the names but it still feels weird no matter how long I do it for to call you Patience, babe.” Miranda ‘miri’ groaned as she stretched.

“I know Miranda but at least we won’t have to that for a while, remind me to call Ori when we land I promised I would call.” Mellissa requested linking her false right arm’s fingers with miri’s as she drove.

###

Sable fussed over her outfit making sure the seams lined up just right, behind her she heard a snicker.

“Wow pacifism that is some care with your outfit, a lot fancier than normal… others would think you are going to pick up your date.” Dove teased as she came forward and adjusted the shirt’s hem.

“I-I-it is not l-l-like that!” came the soft-spoken response making Dove laugh.

“Girl just confess, anyone can see you love that girl and she loves you back. Almost as much as I love my boytoy Spider.” Dove teased with a wink, making the pale young woman blush heavily.

“Well damn go and pick her up now, if she does not jump you or confess with that blush on I will owe Spider a blowjob… not sure what outcome I am hoping for.” With that Dove slapped Sable on the ass and ran from the room as she shadows darkened and began reaching for her.

“I would if it was that easy, but I can’t risk losing her, I would rather be her friend forever rather than risk losing her.” Sable whispered to the shadows as she sank into their embrace welcoming the cooling touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep some of these seconds are nuts and there is a large pool going on as to when Sable and Hope(Aroura) will get together.
> 
> Sin Fun Fact: Later Fro and Valkyr do end up together, valkyr destroyed another training dummy the morning of their first date out of nervous making Felix scream in rage.


	11. Gluttony: the Dwarf of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are back at it, Gluttony's chapter and reworked to showcase how much power this guy has. With the weird flirting and fluff? of Thaddeus and Purity.

Gluttony: Dwarf of death

 

[Swiss Prison: Dawn]

Ira winced as a guard flew through the air and crashing into wall denting it slightly only to be put through it by Wrath trampling him. Ira noted that from now on she should have missions start later as it seemed many of the Sins were not morning people, judging by the great than normal levels of violence as Ira and Lust worked on the levers controlling the prison.

The Swiss had built the entire prison to have no sources of power that Gluttony could easily siphon if he got loose, even the elevators were the old hand ones; light was brought in by collecting sunlight and funnelling through fibreoptic cables into bulbs. Ira flinched as a guard raised a gun and pointed at them, as she started to turn to deal with him he suddenly blinked before turning and aim at Wrath who threw a gun magazine through his skull.

“That is why I suggested a later start time, I sometimes I miss one when I don’t get enough sleep. I need a solid five hours at least.” Lust complained as they pulled the twin levers to open the collar and mask of Gluttony.

Ira sank back into the chair as Sloth helped Greed finish off the last guards while Wrath started dragging the bodies into a corner. The guards had wrecked the cell door controls before they could reach them, so it was easier to just wait for Gluttony to reach them rather than risk the guards doing something even dumber. The last of guards were dealt with and Sloth finished moving the bodies with a snap of his fingers before tossing Wrath a bottle of water.

“You went to bed a solid nine hours before you had to be up, do you need some sleeping pills?” Ira asked, wondering if Lust suffered from insomnia.

Wrath started choking on water she had been drinking after moving the last of the bodies. Sloth sighed shaking his head, and Greed just walked over to a chair laughing as he summoned a book to read while waiting for Gluttony to work his way up; Sloth creating a fold in space to seal the room from the guards still alive.

“Oh Ira, you poor Naïve girl. Greed was fucking me hard, really I mean we can go for several hours, with Pride it can be days… I think the record was three days.” Lust explained Ira groaned, she should have guessed.

“The record is three and a half days, it would have been four if Mel’s friend had not walked us.” Greed called, Lust laughed.

“Ah yes her blush was rather cute, made the lecture by Oriana and Mel worth it. Though Mel did tell me at the next vacation Miri had learned something from that scene!” Lust laughed, Wrath chuckled and Ira could only wonder just what sort of insane people she was dealing with.

###

Samson ‘Gluttony’ Boaric felt a shiver down his spine as the cables attached to his collar and mask clicked and caused them to fall off. Standing up to his full four-foot five height he walked over to the nearby wall, he could hear the guards rushing down. Winding up he began punching the wall hard, but each impact sounded soft as his power sucked the impact force from each blow preventing damage and building his own power. With each punch stronger than the last he was ready in only forty blows.

Stepping up to the bank vault level door, Gluttony braced one foot against the frame and pulled on the handle the sound of metal screaming filled the room as Gluttony pulled with a look of slight effort on his face. The door finally gave and fell inwards. Gluttony looked down at the door, the outer lip was bent outwards from where the door that was supposed to swing out was pulled in.

“Guess I should have done fifty punches, underestimated the Swiss engineers.” Remarked to him self as he picked up the door with one hand and threw it straight at the guards as the rounded the corner killing them instantly.

“You all should have run, it would have had a better chance at living. I am sorry but I have a year of anger to get rid of and you lot are stuck help, I know you were only doing your jobs but well life is not fair.” Gluttony told the guards, who levelled gas grenade launchers at him.

He approached the guards pulling the explosive power of their gas can rounds as they went off preventing from firing. He casual reached out and ripped a iron bar off the support frame, channelling his power into it to stop it from bending with the force of his blows. He waded into the guards bar rising and falling with brutal force. The whole slaughter took only a few minutes to kill over thirty guards.

###

Gluttony exited the elevator and looked at the other Sins and the woman who had cut a deal with him. “All right, I am sick of playing king under the mountain and want some real food, and some clothes that don’t clash with my bread. So may we procced with vacating this place?” Gluttony growled.

“You get used his way of speaking.” Sloth assured the new woman.

“He just speaks like that because it makes him feel big, after it is the only part that is.” Greed teased, Gluttony looked at him.

“I speak this way to make use of my education unlike your simplistic speech, and Envy does not complain about me being too small quite the opposite.” Gluttony countered, Greed rolled his eyes and walked out of the prison.

“Keep it up Sammy, Lucius is beyond great in bed when annoyed or mad.” Sincerity encouraged, only for Lucius call over his should. “Keep egging him on and you won’t get any tonight.”

“No fair!” Sincerity yelled chasing after him.

“Those two will calm down when we free Pride finally right?” Ira asked with vain hope, the pitying looks from Samson and Tobias gave her answer.

“If it is any comfort with Alice next at least Samson will be busy with her and won’t get in verbal sparring matches with Lucius as often.” Alexandra comforted slinging an arm around Ira, who chose to ignore the massive amount of blood now staining her combat gear.

“That reminds me, I need to make a few calls to my cousin Jamie.” Ira remarked, already planning on how she was going to ask her cousin to help her smuggle out Jamie’s wife’s biggest rival from a Russian prison.

###

[Moscow Russia: Sunset]

Thaddeus stood looking out the window of the airport waiting for his contact, he was about to check his watch when he heard steps behind him along with a whistling tune a song he was very familiar with. Because of that he did not outwardly react when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He felt the tickle of the edge of a razor-sharp blade against his throat.

“One simple move and you would bleed out in seconds.” The voice whispered in his ear, he ignored the shiver of pleasure that came with her voice.

“And in that time my gift would pierce your kidneys.” Thaddeus countered pressing lightly with the blade he held in his hand against her.

“Aw how sweet!” Tyra ‘Purity’ Nike cooed as she dropped her knife in front of him, making him catch it as she took the knife he had held.

The knife was a stiletto slender and elegant, anodized to a lovely purple with purple lotus for the pummel. Grip was ray skin dyed blue, Thaddeus traded sheaths with her and it matched the blade perfectly. The knife Tyra had given him was simple single edged plain dagger, perfectly balanced for throwing and styled to match his cane.

“It is wonderful, thank you my lady.” Thaddeus bowed to Tyra who smirked but Thaddeus could see the slight blush.

“Charmer, come on, we only have a few days before your job arrives and I want as much time to catch up.” Tyra ordered as she strode past, her eyes leaving no guessing on what she meant.

“I guessed as much I brought the supplies, and yes I double checked the labels and ingredients.” Thaddeus assured, Tyra laughed.

“I love having a boyfriend who is so prepared, just for you I perfected some new biscuit recipes and got some teas you will enjoy… oh and.” Tyra stopped and looped her arms around his neck just outside her car stretching slightly to whisper in his ear.

“Since I had a few days warning Anal is allowed along with bare back oral, provided you have followed the pre-meet up diet that is and if you are a good boy I will swallow while you watch.” Tyra whispered fingers playing with his hardening member making him groan.

“I always follow the diet my Lady.” Thaddeus assured, barely able to keep his voice steady, Tyra laughed and limbed into sleek mustang and once Thaddeus was in roared out of the Airport.

###

Thaddeus lay panting in bed with Tyra in the bathroom brushing her teeth. When she Came back Thaddeus admired who even without clothes she walked like a Valkyrie on the battlefield, elegant and deadly. Slipping into her boy short panties and sports bar she crawled into bed curling up against him, tracing the large scar on his chest where she had nearly killed him when they had first met.

“When did you learn to do that with your mouth, or have you been holding out on me?” Thaddeus asked, Tyra laughed.

“Worried I might be cheating on you?” She asked, Thaddeus could tell the bluff for what it was, she was actually scared about that and worried he was mad.

“Never, I know you too well.” Thaddeus assured, kissing her lightly on the lips.

“Melancholy asked me to check in with Lust’s second Lynx to see if Lust had contact since being sprung. She had nothing major, but told her to keep holding down the fort. While I was there I asked Lynx to show me a few tricks for pleasing you, and she taught me with… my birthday gift you got me the year I asked for it.” Thaddeus enjoyed the blush she in the dark, despite asking for it she was still embarrassed to ever bring up the set of dildos made from a mold of his genitalia and some other areas.

“I see, does this mean you want me to ask Lust’s male manager for advice?” Thaddeus asked, Tyra’s eyes lighting up gave him his answer.

“If you could ask him for massage lessons, I would love you even more if possible. Xandy’s massage’s are divine.” Tyra sighed at the mere thought of them, Thaddeus smiled at the look and made a mental note to speak with Melancholy about contact his casino sibling for lessons.

“Well, I am sleepy so shut up.” With that Tyra curled back up and promptly began to sleep, Thaddeus rolled his eyes and followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: Purity is very weird she is a huge perv one moment then blushing over weird things next.
> 
> The story behind her birthday gift is that she gets lonely and misses Thaddeus when they are apart and doing herself while thinking of him was not enough. The funny part was she was too embarrassed to tell Thaddeus about what she wanted, so she got her ex-girlfriend Hope to do it for her. She owed hope big time for that one.


	12. A Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? and it is not just one long one? I am on a roll.
> 
> Ira gives her cousin a call for some help.

A phone Call

 

[Hidden Base for the Sins. Early morning]

Ira listening to the phone ring, she had been wondering if it was even wise to make this call, but Russia was very hard to sneak people in and out without having to sneak people as well know as the Sins; that meant she would need help and Canada was only willing to go so far to aid her. The answering machine picked up and she got a plain message.

“You have reached the offices of Nightingale Designs, leave a message with your name, number and brief explanation for your call at the tone.” Ira rolled her eyes at the sound of her cousin’s recording.

“Jamie pick-up the phone or I will be interrupting your fantasies tonight to talk…” Ira let the promise linger for a moment and sure enough the phone clicked.

“You promised to stay out of my dreams.” Jamie Esfir reminded Ira as a greeting, Ira smiled at the matter of fact tone.

“I missed you too, I would have called sooner but work has me on radio silence right now. Which is why I am calling I need you and your dad.” Ira explained she could here the gears turning on the other end of the line.

“What kind of help?” Jamie asked, Ira smiled. “I need to smuggle several Blessed into Moscow, along with stashing them for a few days and two military jeeps. Then I need to smuggle them back out with one other Blessed.”

“How many are we talking and what are you planning.”

“With myself 6 Blessed going in 7 coming out. A recovery mission from an illegal holding cell.”

“Fuck Ira are you really thinking of busting that insane woman out of a prison?” Jamie demanded, Ira was about to answer when the phone was stolen by Sincerity who had stolen into her room without a sound.

“Oh come on you mean to tell me that your wife Nightingale does not miss her rival, I mean I saw her latest line it is lacking the normal passion.” Ira could hear Jamie yelling on the other end while Sincerity smiled smugly, tossing the phone back to Ira before walking away.

“You are not making this easier!” Ira hissed, only for Sincerity boop her on the nose.

“I got them shaken and made it clear who you are working with.” Sincerity finger waved as she left the room.

“She is gone now, sorry I thought she was still working out with Alexandra.” A strange silence answered Ira.

“Which ones are already free.”

“All but Envy and Pride.”

“Fine, I will get my father to help get them into the country but I am coming with you to the prison, I need to know what that woman is planning to do once she finds out about the assets of her company Elizabeth’s company bought out.” Jamie offered.

“Deal, I can even guarantee that it will be a bit before she could do anything major since she will be under wraps with the rest, it goes without saying but no one is to find out what we are doing.” Ira agreed, and once Jamie confirmed no one would find out she hung up.

###

[Paris France right after the call.]

“We also need to find out what she is planning so we can tell Ra.” Elizabeth ‘Sia’ Nightingale said after Jamie hung up and sat down heavily on their bed.

“Is it wrong that I had hoped to keep Ira out of this life?” Jamie asked, Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her secret wife.

“It is not wrong, you care about your family.”

“And now she is wrapped up with the Sins, and Artemis is wrapped up with Tears as a commandment. If she is doing what I think she is doing this will end with them fighting.” Jamie sighed.

“Ira is just like you, strong. Now come to bed and show me these fantasies that Ira would have interrupted.” Elizabeth asked, pulling Jamie willingly back to bed.

“I will try to get a hold of Artemis over the next few days to give her a heads up, I have a feeling her boss will not stand for someone interfering with his plans and knowing Artty she will kill anyone who kills her sister.” Jamie decided as she slid Elizbeth’s panties off and began to kiss her way up.

“A good idea, I will have Set check in with their brothers to see if they can get details on the plans.” Elizabeth offered.

“Merde! Juste là s'il vous plait!!” Elizabeth screamed as Jamie found her G-spot and began making her writhe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a tangled web I weave.
> 
> Sins Fun Fact: In terms of strength(Weight lifting type) the Strongest to weakest is Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Greed and Envy. Envy is average for a Blessed meaning three times that an average human.


	13. Arrival in Russia

Arrival in Russia.

 

[Private air strip outside of Moscow Russia: Dawn.]

A cargo plane with military markings landed on the strip, its crew moving swiftly to unload a series of animal crates. Once the Cargo truck that had been waiting for the plane was loaded and cleared the plane was up in the air again, the truck pulled into the hanger and older man driving it got out stepping forward to greet the two women standing in the hanger.

“Я не буду спрашивать, что вы делаете, просто обещайте, что вы и ваш кузен будете в безопасности. Мой ангел.” The old man told the women, with a teary smile Jamie stepped forward and hugged him.

“Не волнуйся, папа, мы будем в целости и сохранности.” She promised and let him go, with a glare at the crates the man spoke.

“Если что-нибудь случится с моим ангелом или ее кузеном, я убью всех вас.” He threatened before leaving out the side door without looking back.

“All clear, you can come out now.” Jamie called, at once all the boxes vanished to reveal the Sins and Ira.

“Ugh it has been a long time since I was smuggled via a box.” Greed remarked stretching.

“come on we have a Limo waiting to take you to a studio loft we are renting.” Jamie called, walking over to Elizabeth and taking her hand before leading the way to the nearby Limo.

Jamie got into the front seat with Ira in the passenger seat, Elizabeth look uncertainly at Ira before sighing and climbing into the back taking a window seat. Just as she settled the Sins piled in Wrath sitting down next to Elizabeth and throwing an arm around the headrest behind Elizabeth. Greed sat across from her with Lust on his side who both wrapped an arm around each other. Gluttony and Sloth sat across from each other.

Elizabeth focused her breathing trying to avoid panicking, with so many of the Sins near her, all people who are close friends to her rival, a woman known to kill her other rivals. A pot hole in the road caused the Limo to bounce and Wrath who had forgotten her seat belt was suddenly in her lap, Elizabeth froze as she looked at Sloth fearing an attack. Wrath muttered a sorry while buckling up. Greed glared and seat back into his seat before suddenly speaking.

"You can relax miss. Nightingale, we are not going to hurt you for a number of reasons. One you are helping us, Two you are the Rival of Alice who would likely maim us for touching you, and Three you are related to Ira and harming Family of allies is not something we do unless the Ally is betraying us." Greed explained, Elizabeth realized she had forgotten the Sins were terrifying yes but they were still people.

"We do appreciate the help but if you can not trust us for this, I would request you leave this to us and your lover." Sloth added, making Elizabeth’s hackles rise enough to make her forget her fear of them for a moment.

“I’m not going to sit around while my family risks their lives to bust out my rival. Besides this gives me something to hold over her.” She answered, suddenly Gluttony chuckled.

“That is why out of all the ‘Rivals’ Alice has had over the years she likes you and keeps you around. Solid moral code and a drive that makes you seek to be better, that along with you don’t copy her designs or try to steal them. You learn from her as she does from you.” Samson told her, Elizabeth was not sure of how to feel about the remark.

“Besides you making it sound like I am some pet, thank you. I admit I did not expect praise from her boyfriend.” Elizabeth remarked, only to jump slightly when Alexandra started laughing, it was a rather adorable laugh Elizabeth thought.

“Oh, Alice herself praises you often calling you a ‘easier upbringing version of myself’ which is solid praise…well when she is not raging and screaming calling you an annoying upstaging harlot. But that normally comes when you make a new design too similar to one she is working on and she has to scrap it.” Alex chuckled at the look of horror on Elizabeth’s face.

“We are here, so Beth if you could disguise us please, and if you all could stop freaking out my cousin’s lover.” Ira called, the Sins nodded and Elizabeth quickly crafted a image over all of them and got them into the apartment while Lust began speaking.

“We were making her feel better Ira, I mean Lucius and I could get her to be far more welcoming along with her lover. That is if Sky had not already told us about their resistance to having fun with others, it is a pity that you girls missed out on a lot if my girls at the kitten’s praise is half true for Sky’s skills.” Lust teased.

The moment they were all inside and the doors locked with the illusion gone Lust reacted, moving with the speed of a Cobra she suddenly pinned Elizabeth against the wall by the door front to front; Jamie and Greed moved at the same time, Jamie had her pistol out and aimed while Greed’s own pistol was pressed against her temple. Even though Jamie was aiming in the wrong spot due to Lust’s powers altering her sense greed kept his pistol aimed. Ira was pinned in place by a bear hug from Sloth who was telling her to let it play out as this needed to happen.

“A real pity you have such pretty eyes, and a good body. Your muscles are well built and your Blessing is strong I can feel it fighting mine.” Lust praised as she ran her hands over Elizabeth’s body squeezing her muscles from time to time. “Smart trying to overlap my image to get your girlfriend to aim properly, you pass.” She continued before stepping away, looking at Greed.

“I have to admit the temptation to get back at you for actions with Sky and what you said and implied to her is rather tempting. I am a rather over-protective brother after all and you did attack and threaten my darling little sibling several times.” Greed mused pulling a knife out and spinning it in his finger, his gun never twitching.

Jamie stood still, knowing full well that the Sins of Greed was fast enough to kill her before she could move more than a hair and that would also risk them attacking Elizabeth. Ira could be heard arguing with Wrath and Sloth quietly while Gluttony had moved to the kitchen calling out he was starting on breakfast for them.

“They threatened first and has since forgive that, in fact it seemed to impress them” Jamie countered through clenched teeth, Greed hummed.

“True I can see your point I guess it is me just being my brotherly self. I have gotten my fill as I think it has been made clear, you are very skilled for a human but not at the level where you can handle me or the other older siblings of my family. So long as you remember if you hurt my family or my fellow Sins, I will expose your relationship to the world before I kill her slowly in front of her before killing you.” Greed banished his weapons and stepped away as Lust did the same from Elizabeth.

“Just remember we are even now, I harbor no more ill-will towards you and expect you to do the same. You attacked my sibling, the fact that they threatened you over a highly personal matter to them does not matter to me. I hope we can get along, Sky did praise your skill and your reaction time proved it.” Greed smiled warmly, as he bowed and turned heading to the kitchen.

“Give that hate up now, he was not lying he really does approve of you to a decent degree. You got Praise from Sky which is not easy, so accept his peace.” Lust suggested as she passed her, stopping and walking back to Elizabeth with a weird look before half bowing.

“I am sorry, I did not think of your feelings. I forgot you are not like the Sins and other Blessed with out kind of past. I should not have assaulted you the way I did.” Sincerity apologized to Elizabeth, the sound of gluttony dropping a knife as the rest of the Sins stared in shock, except for Lucius who simply went on making breakfast.

“I um… I accept your apology on the two conditions…” Elizabeth said blushing red, Lucius looked over with a look of mild concern on his face. “I would like you and Pride to model at least one line for me of my choosing in the next two years.”

Sincerity looked conflicted. “Alice will not be happy with me over that, but I did go too far by a far bit… I agree to model for you and promise to try and Caelia to agree as well but I can’t promise.”

“I can guarantee Caelia will do it if you allow me to watch and take some pics and footage!” Lucius called, Elizabeth sighed and smiled before agreeing.

“excellent Ent now that we have that out of the way time for food!” Alex cheered dragging a dumbfounded Ira along with her.

“What just happened.” Ira asked as Jamie and Elizabeth sat down and started eating with the Sins as if nothing happened, Elizabeth even seemed far more relaxed.

“Got rid our doubts about Eliza’s skills, Jamie’s skills, got Lucius’s ill-will towards the pair dealt with, saw a unicorn in the form of Sincerity saying sorry, and setting up a huge tantrum from Alice when she finds out about the deal; likely this means I will likely get dragging into modelling with those two to one up Eliza… Oh and Samson made Crapes while that happened and Lucius made a lovely fruit salad!” Alex rattled off happily, making Ira sigh and shake her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: First line: I will not ask what you are doing, just promise that you and your cousin will be safe. My angel
> 
> Second line: Do not worry, Dad, we will be safe and sound 
> 
> Third line: If anything happens to my angel or her cousin, I will kill you all 
> 
> Sins Fun Fact: Despite the temptation Sincerity has never and will never have sex or even cop a feel of any from the Casino family. Even when Sky got really hammered a month after acceident and came onto Sincerity begging for her to make to them forget for just a few minutes, Sincerity instead simply held Sky while they cried.(Pride enter part way in and joined in helping comfort Sky, to this day Sky does not speak of it and nor does the trio, Greed found them passed out covered them with a blanket locked the door and took a nap in front of the door to make no one went in.)


	14. Envy the witch of Chaos 1/2

Envy the witch of Chaos.

 

[Hotel on the edge of Moscow Russia, early morning.]

Thaddeus heard his phone go off, with that annoying ringtone; groaning he rolled over in bed and checked it. A location and passcode for meeting his backup. Thaddeus felt Tyra stirring beside him, knowing they both had to leave he sighed and started to get out of bed. Thaddeus started to slide out of the bed when hand on his wrist stopped him, looking back he saw Tyra completely uncovered by the blanket in only her boy shorts and sports bra.

"Thaddeus." Tyra whispered, her voice soft and pleading, she almost never used his name. "Promise me on your love of money and any love you hold for me... that when you engage the Sins if Greed or Lust enter the fray you will not fight, just run away leave your back up if you must but run."

Tyra's eyes began to water and tears began to silently fall. "Please, the triad are not like the others they won't try to capture you they will kill you; don't even joke you could win maybe against one but with two there you will die if you fight... I can't lose you so please promise me."

Thaddeus froze for a moment at the sight of her crying he had never seen her cry. Smoothly he reached out and grabbed her chin, tilting it so she looked him in the eyes; the familiar and oddly comforting feeling of his power sliding harmlessly off her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I promise Tyra.” Thaddeus promised kissing her gently on the lips before slipping from the bed to get up.

Thaddeus left without another word and Tyra had curled back up under the blankets.

When the door slid shut Tyra sat up and look at her hands, before sighing. ‘What is happening to me, crying in front of someone and begging him to run what am I some damsel?’ Tyra scolded herself reaching out and picking up her phone.

Dialling a number, she rarely called. “Hey Miri do you have time to talk?” Tyra asked once the phone picked up.

“Sure, Tyra what is up?” Miri sounded worried, Tyra guessed her voice being rough and her calling at an odd hour would do that.

“I… I don’t know what to do. I am scared about fucking this up, I just showed weakness to Gent.” Tyra cringed at how whiny and scared she sounded.

“Oh, Tyra you don’t have to be the strong one all the time, that is what love is being able to fully trust the other.” Tyra went stiff.

“Who said anything about LOVE!” Tyra snarled, she did not love nor could be loved.

“Ty you can be honest with yourself.” Tyra growled at the gentle tone but Miri was far too used to Tyra’s emotional distressed self to care.

“He is a good lay and is a decent cook so of course I would not want to lose a valuable resource.” Tyra justified.

“Sure, keep lying to yourself cause that is healthy.” Miri drawled, Tyra clenched her teeth.

“Thanks, I feel much better, rage is so much warmer than concern.” Tyra snapped, Miri sighed.

“When you are ready to talk about your feelings like an adult and not a sulking edgy teen on her period call me.” Miri hung up, leaving Tyra staring at the phone for a moment before screaming.

“I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD YOU FUCKING CUNT LICKING BITCH!” Tyra screamed, before taking a deep breath.

‘Ok enough moping time to get back to work, I can worry about my moment of weakness later. I was tired and worried about my source of good food that is all it was.’ With that though firm in her mind Tyra climbed out of bed and started getting ready to leave for the main shrine.

###

Faith entered the garage after having been let in by an agent, inside he found a man with two full packs and two snowmobiles.

"Commandment Faith! Trainer Crusade reporting for duty!" Faith looked at the figure dressed in tactical winter gear standing beside the two snowmobiles that the Tears had supplied.

"So, you’re the Agent sent to support me, what is your blessing and limitations?" Faith wasted no time bothering with unneeded talk, this mission was time sensitive.

"None Sir, I am human." Faith blinked at the military tone and the answer, yes there were humans in the Tears but he had never been sent a human for support before.

"I don't find jokes like that funny."

"It is not a joke Sir. I am a human, rest assured Sir Prudence sent me because of my expertise in winter combat and skill in dealing with Blessed." Faith felt the pieces click, this was 'the' Crusade, famed his skill in suppressing Blessed without killing and excellent supporting skills, no wonder Faith had never heard what his blessing was.

"You understand that mission?"

"Eliminate the unknown female Blessed who is the ringleader of the Sins breakout movement without inflicting lasting injury or death to the Sins."

"Good, avoid using tactics that force me to close my eyes or to look away." Faith ordered as he mounted up.

"Already prepped Sir." Crusade replied as he mounted up as well.

 

###

[mid-morning]

Jamie sighed as she checked her weapons one last time, she knew Elizabeth could handle herself but she was still nervous about having her anywhere near Envy fresh from prison and likely pissed; but her wife was stubborn and would not sit at home and wait for her.

“It is time to go Jamie.” Elizabeth called from behind her, Jamie snapped her last weapon into its holster.

“Right let’s get this over with, the things we do for family.” Jamie answered walking towards the door, Elizabeth gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I personally find that family girl side of you rather sexy.” Elizabeth flirted only for a cough to interrupt them and turn her red.

“I would like to get going, and you two flirting might start the horn dogs at it then we will be very late.” Ira commented, smirking slightly as Elizabeth rushed by.

“Jealous?” Jamie asked as she passed her, Ira rolled her eyes.

“Unlike my sister or apparently you I don’t need a relationship where you’re always a second from fucking.” Ira snarked, Jamie smirked.

“Yep jealous.” Jamie taunted as Ira rolled her eyes and followed out the door.

###

 

[Outside Envy’s prison Noon]

Faith lay inside the hunter’s blind that Crusade had set up two days in advance. The pair of Military jeeps drove up to edge of the flat area hiding the entrance to the prison, out of the jeep came several people; the numbers were higher than expected.

“Elizabeth Nightingale and her head of security? Why would they get involved, they are rivals of Envy?” Thaddeus wondered, Crusade made a noise before answered.

“We have a problem sir, the woman with them if I am right is Ira Rocha…”

“That complicates things, we will aim for a cripple then.” Faith ordered.

Lining his scope up with the entrance as he watched as Nightingale approached the door with Greed close behind and Lust beside him, Faith watched Wrath hold Esfir back with one arm as the trio seemed to walk through the door a brief flicker on the door told Faith it was Nightingale’s power. A few moments later the rest of them headed in and the door flickered again with it shifting a hair, meaning the was replaced once more.

They had agreed it would be too risky to strike before they freed Envy as it fight them before hand would risk getting the prison involved and that raised the chance of the Sins getting hurt. Faith felt a shiver down his spine and the presence of a two S class behind him, reacting instantly he rolled firing the rifle behind him before leaping out of the blind; behind him Crusade followed dropping a grenade behind him. Despite the click of the grenade nothing happened as Gluttony absorbed the energy of the spark.

Faith looked at the pair and counted his blessings the two most pacifistic of the Sins, he would up hold his promise but only if needed he still had a rep to protect; he was the third ranked assassin in the world after all. Faith weighed his odds, his power was the kind that in this fight would only work once without getting lucky; the question was who would be best to take out.

Crusade ended up solving that for him tossing his rifle to the side and pulling out weighted fishing line; following the lead of the man who had fought both of these men and lived Faith reached up as if to adjust his hood. Crusade reacted instantly proving his reputation whipping the thin weighted line at the ground in front of the sins kicking up snow forcing them to shield their eyes. Faith whipped his goggles off freeing his eyes and focusing in on Sloth, the moment his eyes became visible Sloth stiffened in fear before falling to his knees.

Gluttony responded at once closing his eyes and planting himself settling his axe in his hands, whispering into his ear piece. Faith cursed their odds were dropping with each moment, now they had to deal with him before the others could return from freeing envy.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Crusade is the only human in the last 150 years to kill a S ranked combat Blessed Solo without any weapons more powerful a high power hunting rifle and a knife.


	15. Envy the witch of Chaos 2/2

Envy Witch of Chaos 2/2

 

[inside the prison]

*Sloth is down one look from the guy with his eyes exposed dropped him, looked like fear for a second before going down. He also has Crusade with him. *

“Fuck!” Wrath swore punching a guard straight through a wall before kicking a large hole in the wall.

“Hold them off, we will get Envy or do you need back up?” Greed asked as he calmly shot the last guard in the control room.

*I can handle them for now but it is a stalemate so hurry up.* Gluttony replied before he went back to focusing on the fight.

“Who is this crusade? And why does he concern you?” Jamie asked looking uncomfortable, Nightingale looking even more so.

“Crusade is a human. The only one in the last 150 years to manage to kill an S1 combat Blessed in open combat without heavy weapons, armies, poisons and she even knew he was coming.” Lust explained flatly looking grim.

“He killed an S1!” Nightingale demanded in shocked, Jamie subtly placed herself between the door outside and Nightingale.

“Belladonna was a bitch and made Blessed look bad with her human make good food for plants attitudes but even so she was not weak or a fool, only reason Crusade lived through the fallout of her death was Knowledge recruiting him; he has also fought and survived fights with every one of the fighters in the Sins.” Wrath growled, rubbing a scar peaking out from under her sports bra visible through her undone coat.

“And you are letting Gluttony fight him with someone backing him up?” Jamie asked, right before an alarm blared signalling the door had opened to the cell and the collar was off and a wave of unsettling feelings passed by.

Around them screams of rage erupted as the guards attacked but not them, instead each other.

“Melancholy is his current master and he would not permit crippling or killing of Gluttony, so he just needs to hold them off. Besides Envy will end this fight quickly.” Greed explained, Lust nodded.

Elizabeth shivered as the screams of rage and the rattle of gunfire echo through the halls, around her the Sins show either no signs of caring or worse enjoyment at the sound.

"It is a unique sound this, the sound of love turned to rage and hate while the latter two are amped to their highest. She never fails to make a chaotic battlefield." Wrath sounded almost happy as she listened.

"It is fine but I still prefer more control of the battlefield makes for a better show." Greed countered.

“Yes, but sometimes the more primal nature is more entertaining.” Elizabeth went stiff, as she turned to find Alice ‘Envy’ Wondrous entering the room.

“Do you have some clothes for me Greed.” Envy asked, looking at Elizabeth and Jamie for a moment. “Normally I would just get changed but I don’t want to give these two a show for free.”

“We have no interest in your naked body.” Jamie told her flatly, Envy laughed. “I know but still no need to give a rival and her pet human a show.”

Elizabeth tried to rein in her anger at the remark only for Envy to laugh. “Still so easily to rile and make scared, your name continues to suit you, birdy so delicate.”

Envy laughed as her clothes suddenly glowed and were replaced with a short pale blue dress that ended mid-thigh and was form fitting without revealing the chest still showed its form off with a white corset pushing up her small chest and a black half coat with thick black leggings completing the outfit. A coat appeared on her arm.

“Now explain why I am sense immense fear from Sloth, and frustrations from Gluttony; with to others fighting him.” Envy demanded and Ira quickly filled her in.

“Let’s go deal with this, then we are leaving I want to be somewhere warm!” Envy growled sweeping past them, Elizabeth and Jamie followed last, uneasy at being near their rival in such a bad mood.

###

Faith and Crusade both moved to tried and restrain Gluttony, he dodged both attempts with ease but at the very last second his attention seemed to shift slightly; just enough to slightly miss his step and slid. Gluttony’s eyes flew open for an instant at he corrected to prevent a fall, which was all Faith needed he sighed with relief as Gluttony drop enthralled with his power.

“I have been cold for the last year, so release my friends and leave peacefully and I will let you all leave.” Faith’s eye brow twitched at the French accent.

“Ah Crusade, I might have to retract my offer of letting you leave, after what you did to my dear friend.” Envy’s voice was artic, Faith started to turn only to be driven to his knees by fear.

“Stay put, I am speaking with your partner.” Envy ordered, Faith growled but his anger turned to fatigue and fear.

“In my defence Lady Envy Lady Wrath and I both knew what we were getting into, I think the fact I suffered worse wounds and scars repays enough of my debt for her scars to let us live and leave.” Crusade replied smoothly while bowing.

“Very well, once your friend releases my boyfriend and friend you may leave, next time however I won’t be so kind.” Envy decreed, Faith growled but snapped his fingers as he stood releasing the power.

Turning to them, he looked them over knowing he would not win now and with Lust and Greed in play he could not risk breaking his promise to Tyra, he would die first. He looked at the woman who looked like Artemis; this was not expected no way this was an accident someone was lying to the Tears and it meant Charity would be busy.

“Very well, a question first. Ira Rocha sister to Artemis Rocha were you part of this project from the start.” Ira looked surprised by the question, but quickly recovered.

“I was the one who started it.” Faith’s eyebrow twitched, someone was definitely hiding things from the Tears.

“This changes matter, we will depart today; your relationship have saved your life this day Ira Rocha and I do not mean the Sins.” With that Faith turned and walked to his snowmobile taking off.

“Artemis what are playing at now.” Ira asked aloud, Alex shrugged.

“Don’t know but heads are going to roll if his phrasing was anything to go by he had not been expecting his target to be you.” Alex said heading for Tobias.

###

[Russian Tears hotel]

*Is the job complete?* Melancholy asked once he answered the call.

“No, you failed to mention that Justice’s sister was the target.” Faith retorted, silence on the other line.

*… You are certain it was Ira Rocha?*

“No mistake, same face same voice.”

*Return at once, have spider ready a clean-up crew to assist Charity; it seems a mole of ours has out lived their purpose.* Melancholy ordered.

“Very well, what about my pay.”

*You will receive the normal amount with a bonus for being given a doomed mission.* Melancholy assured him, Thaddeus nodded.

*Hope wish to speak with you.*

“Fine put her on.”

*Don’t know what went down between you and Purity but you might want to pick up some of her favourite treats on the way back.* Hope advised, Thaddeus smirked at the advice.

“Thank you I will keep that in mind, if she tells you what is upsetting her let me know, but do not press.”

*Purity is lucky to have you.* Hope hung up before he could reply, sighing he grab the rest of his belongings and headed for the door to get some last minute shopping done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: there are differing "age" groups for blessed "Ancient" is anyone predating year 0000, "Elder" is anyone from year 0001 to 1500, "Mature" is anyone born from 1501 1700. "Normal" is anyone from 1701 to current.


	16. Fallout: envy prison break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to TheTrueFro who caused this Chapter to be done tonight, I hope what is going on with your life gets better and I wish you and yours the best of luck. Now enough doom and gloom time for badly timed flirting and some fluff.

Talks, Murder and Badly timed flirting.

[Two days after the prison break of Envy: Evening; chief intelligence officer room]

Harry chapel opened a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a glass, the jail break had come and gone and the Tears did not seem to realize that he had withheld info; the report from Agent Rocha had concerned him about it seems that Faith had not spoken about why he failed. As if his thoughts summoned her Ira walked into the room without knocking.

“Ira are you alright?” Harry asked concerned, the agent had always been one to follow protocol.

“No Harry I am not, I have issues when my spies lie to me and to me lies of omission are still LIES!” Harry panicked as he realized this was not Ira.

“Lady Charity I can explain!” He rushed out as he reached for his holdout pistol only for Charity to move and something thudded into his chest.

The impact drove him back knocking the bottle off the desk smashing it, looking down Harry saw a blade sticking out of his chest. He looked up to try and beg only for him to go blind as a pair of daggers drove themselves through his eyes and into his brain.

###

Isabella began bagging up the body A knock on the door made her freeze, quickly shoving the body out of sight she shifted into the form of Harry and called out for the person to enter; it was Ira Rocha back earlier than she had figured. Charity smiled carefully pushing the broken bottle further under the desk, looking at Ira she gestured to a seat. "Welcome Agent Rocha you are looking as lovely as usual." 

Charity winced mentally as she remembered that her current skin was a gay man. 'Well Artemis will kill me anyways so just keep flirting bella.' she told herself.

 

"Thank you... Harry as I mentioned in my report the Angels Tears knew about the project I am on currently but seemed to be lacking in details, have your agents found anything about the leak yet?" Ira asked, Charity kept calm as she began to spin a lie.

 

"My agents have a few leads and I am personally going to be closing a few of the leaks myself, in fact just finished dealing with a source providing half information on purpose; so don't worry you lovely face I will make sure the information about you and your well toned bottom are safe." Charity knew at once she had pushed too far from the look on Ira's face.

"Are you all right Harry?" Her hand drifting to where Charity guessed a weapon was.

"A few too many celebratory drinks." she lied, Ira nodded.

"Okay, I will leave you to sober up we can talk."

"I look forward to it, maybe we can be dressed more comfortably next time."

"if you are sober next time maybe." Ira said leaving, once she was gone Charity changed back and turned on her comm.

"Okay get ready for the body." she said.

"We are ready, just remember to report how you fucked up your cover by flirting, I am not risking my rep over this."

"Shut up DeadDrop it will be fine." Bella scolded, already back to packing the body up and trying to figure out how she was going to explain this to the others.

 

###

Elizabeth smiled at how Jamie insisted of going first, years together and she was still so protective; Jamie went stiff and had her pistol out and aimed at the dark making Elizabeth stiffen and create an illusion around them shifting their positions to prevent the enemy from aiming properly.

“That pea shooter would do nothing to me, you really must be jet lagged for you to miss the signs of me being here.” Elizabeth relaxed at the sound of Sky until she took a step forward and saw the Set mask.

“You’re paying for anything you broke while breaking in here.” Jamie informed Set as she holstered her pistol.

“Now what’s so important that you couldn’t call ahead for?” Elizabeth asked, Set looked at through the eye in the animalistic mask.

"I did not break anything I have far more skill than that. As for why I did not call, Osiris caught an agent of the you know who snooping around your head office. Until we are in the clear we will speak through other means." Set informed them, Elizabeth frowned she had been wondering how long until they started moving.

“Was it an employee?” Elizabeth asked already running through who it could be.

“No thankfully it was several of the applicants to a few open positions.” Elizabeth nodded.

“Good, you know of my displeasure towards job interviews.” Elizabeth joked a bit only for Set to scornfully scoff.

“I know, and that is why they are targeting you out of all the companies, your's is the weakest link if Osiris had not caught them likely these would have been in your network and soon enough ours. I have to go now, only so long I am willing to let my body double go on a date with Nephthys. If you need to contact the Suns call me in for a fitting and if we need to contact you Nephthys will call about outfits for her work.” Set informed them standing and heading for the door only to stop, turn lifting their mask with a smirk on their face.

“Oh and my brother Carlo wants to me to pass along a message ‘With our lady returning from vacation expect a few of our designers to be returning to our fold.’ Looks like you are still second to Alice and you will be having more interviews.” Sky taunted before heading out the door.

“That family is very petty sometimes, one threat and an insult and they never stop looking for chances to nettle us.” Jamie sighed shaking her end.

“We still got several of Alice’s former shops so it is profit for us.” Elizabeth sighed.

###

[Bunker isle off the coast of Australia.]

Miri and Mellissa through the halls of the bunker heading to their shared room, spotting various member of the commandments, Aroura stopped them as the passed her.

“Oh Miri Sable is baking in the kitchen and said to remind you had asked for learning to bake a certain treat. Mel My brother wants you to call him when you get a chance something about getting the family’s gift for an up coming wedding ready.” Aroura told them, heading off towards the kitchen.

“Going to watch you crush bend over in lowriding jeans for you?” Miri called out teasingly, only for Aroura to flip her off calling back.

“I know where you sleep and where you keep your clothes.” Threat clear.

“What treat are you wanting to learn?” Mellissa asked Miri who blushed and shrugged looking away.

“Nothing much just something that caught my attention a while back.” Miri said, not mentioning it was Mellissa’s favorite treat she had want to learn to bake.

“Okay let have a taste when you are ready please.” Miri smiled at the request and nodded, taking the fake and hand walking toward their room to drop off their stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Sable is horribly shy but wears more revealing clothes and moves to highlight her body around Aroura.


	17. Chapter 17

Prison of Pride

 

[Pride’s Prison early morning.]

Ira walked through the halls of the prison astounded at how easy Envy was making the prison break; the guards stood blank faced as the sin of Envy simply walked up and slit each throat calmly. Ira shivered at how none of the guards reacted to their friend dying.

‘there is more than one way to skin a cat.’ Envy had told her before they entered the prison and she began projecting Apathy outwards towards the guards.

“People are afraid of the sins but often when asked who are the least scary they tend to say Envy and Lust.” Gluttony remarked noticing her expression, Greed scoffed.

“That is because they are fools, like the idiots who prefer dealing with Ori instead of me or my other siblings.” Ira raised an eyebrow at that, she had seen reports on the Casino family before and she would prefer to deal with the far more even-tempered Oriana as well.

“Oriana is a mind reader, and many of the underworld members Greed deals with know this.” Wrath explained, Ira paled no wonder all government spies sent to the main area of the family’s control never came back.

###

Ira watched as Pride stood and stretched before settling back onto the bed, the collar and mask were off but Pride still had not tried to leave the room. Guards ran into the room only for their chests to suddenly cave in as if crush by an unseen force. After the second pair of guards were crushed by Pride's Gravity wells Ira looked at the other Sins who all had looks saying they had expected this.

"Pride we need to get moving before they bury this place with us in it." Ira spoke into the intercom making the woman look at the cameras.

*I agree so hurry up and come free me oh fearless leader. * Pride lounged on her bed as she replied sweetly.

Ira growled and started for the door only for Wrath to stop her, tossing a look at Greed who sighed and walked through the door, once the elevator closed Envy spoke. "She meant Greed, Pride is the type to take things literally to mess with people."

“And she picks now?!” Ira asked annoyed, Envy shrugged.

“Pride needs control the pace of things sometimes and to make you bend to her will while getting Greed to come ‘rescue’ her is a great way to settle back into form after being locked in prison.” Lust explained, Sloth nodded.

“That is why we kept Pride till last her skills are not suited for prison breaks and she can be rather difficult sometimes.” Sloth added, Wrath scoffed.

“She gets off on getting her way.”

 

###

Pride lay on the bed in nothing but her underwear not caring that the others were watching, she had worn less in front of them besides this Ira Rocha woman. If Ira was who she thought she was given her image in the dreams had been the same as the Rocha twins, she was going to deck her. Her train of thought was interrupted by Lucius walking into the room and at once Caelia felt warmth pool between her legs.

“Come to rescue me my darling hero?” Caelia asked opening her arms and legs to him on the bed.

“Come to pick you up, there is a better bed waiting at the base, it does not have several people watching on and it is bigger.” Lucius answered side stepping her legs and sweeping her up into a bridal carry, Caelia wrapped her arms around his neck.

“My hero, all mine.” She whispered into his neck breathing in his scent, the sweet cinnamon and blade oil smell that clung to him.

“You have to share with Sincerity.” Lucius reminded, Caelia rolled her eyes.

“you belong to me just like her so if what is mine have fun together it is fine.” Caelia countered, enjoying the rumbling of his chest as he laughed darkly.

Entering the elevator Lucius slipped her a ring, her signet ring; a mark of her vow to one day be part of the Casino family. Slipping it on she sighed, barely noticing Lucius dressing her with his powers; her ring was back and that was all she needed to feel properly dress.

“I am still unhappy you took it back.”

“Caelia you know why.” “does not change the fact.”

“well you never have to part with it again, now let’s go see about testing how sturdy my bed is.” Greed suggested as they stepped off the elevator.

###

[Bunker Isle: Mid-afternoon; debriefing room. Day after Pride’s prison break]

Artemis sighed heavily looking at Isabella. "You flirted with my sister."

Isabella made puppy dog eyes. "Only a little, and it was tasteful, very tame by normal people standards."

Artemis hit Isabella with the rolled-up report. "You while flirted with my sister while disguised as the very openly gay commander who is a guy."

Isabella shrugged helplessly "the room smelled of booze..."

Thaddeus looked up from his work sharpening his blade. "If this is going to keep going might I be allowed to leave, Purity and I have matters to discuss."

Tyra glared across the table twirling her favorite lotus hilt shaped throwing knife in her fingers. "Unless something has come up since your mission ended there is nothing to discuss." the threat clear.

"Gent take my advice here and drop it, she will be ready when she is and not before." Miri suggested, Tyra started to stand hand reaching for her sword.

“I-” Thadeus started, only for Aroura to cut him off.

“Speak with her after the meeting, I have a movie date with Sable and I want to start it soon so can we move on?” Aroura looked around the table and everyone nodded.

Melancholy spoke calmly bring the meeting back to order. “With the Sins now free we can expect a few of the powers to begin moving. First and foremost to watch is the Reveal Suns, they appear to have gone to ground but no doubt they will be moving soon enough once the Sins begin making wave Ra will use that to cover his tracks.”

Miri looked up. “Are we going to interfere with them?”

Thaddeus shook his head. “No need they are going after the same enemy just in a different way, likely we will never cross paths but if we do not try to fight them you are skilled but I have fought some of the Suns and they are not someone you can handle.”

Miri looked at him with mild affront. “I have gotten far better than when we first met.”

“I know and even our top fighters would be hard pressed to win, no one here minus Melancholy would likely walk away with all body parts intact.” Thaddeus’s grave words seemed to chill the room.

“That is why we are not going to bother with Ra’s forces, just focus on the prep for the Vote. The drives with the data plans are being shipped as we speak. Read over the plans and we will meet back here in two days.”

###

[Lumen: Grand Council meeting room; Evening the day Pride was broken out.]

 

Lyra sat at the head of the table spinning a dove white feather on the tip of her finger, the feel of the needle point quill helped her focus on reports being read. It was the end of week reporting time and that meant the heads of committee gathered to share the reports; it was a dull after that was thankfully nearly done. Most of the heads were there but a few were missing as they tended to other things, their seconds in command were instead giving their report.

“Mr. Stephan anything from the Power division?” Lyra asked the second in command for the power division, Voltaire the head was dealing with some ‘personal matters’

“No Ma’am everything is running smoothly, the newest charging station is working perfectly.” The human male responded, more than a few members had been shocked that a human had wanted to work in the power division but he had proven to be useful.

“Excellent then that wraps up this meeting.” Everyone smile in relief as they filed out.

“Oh scout arrange transport for me to Canada. I want to visit my future brother in law and finalize some details on the wedding, I want to leave before Monday.” Lyra called, Scout winked knowing the hidden plans she did not say.

“Right I will get a bird ready for you and your guards, Canada will not turn us away but I will make sure to warn them.” Scout assured as he walked away whistling.

“You want to tell Canada we are watching, don’t you?” Lockett her fiancé asked? Lyra smiled. “I also want to me Ira Rocha, Artemis has told me so much.”

###

[Sins base morning after prison break.]

Ira saw pride walk into the kitchen with a slight smile.

“Ira, are you the Ira that messed with my shipments several times?” Caelia asked, Ira nodded.

“Yeah why do-” Ira was sent to the floor as the punch came from no where and she felt her jaw bone crack.

“Because I did not want to deck the wrong person. You delayed a shipment that had birthday presents for Lucius’s youngest sister they barely arrived in time. But now I am happy, come on we should get these bones fixed I broke a finger with that punch.” Pride explained offering a hand up, Ira took it knowing from the reports the grudge was done and there was no point in holding onto it and that she got off lightly.


	18. Visit from Lumen Part 1

Ira Meets the Lumen Leader.

 

[Sin’s Base: Comms Room Early morning.]

 

Ira stood in front of the camera facing the screen, the PM of Canada faced her with a grim expression; Ira wondered what could have the PM in such a dark mood.

“Agent Rocha, your base will be visited by a several people of grave importance, they are not to be harmed no matter what.” The PM began, at once Ira was confused.

“hiding the Sins will not be possible ma’am surely we can send these people somewhere else?” Ira suggested, PM shook her head.

“They are coming to visit the Sins, Lumen somehow learned of their location and the leader is insisting on visiting under the guise of finalizing details of the up coming wedding between herself and the Sin of Greed’s sister Lockett.” The PM told her, Ira felt the blood drain from her face.

‘Oh god, more of the Casino family.’ Ira felt her jaw give a phantom pulse of pain.

“Understood ma’am I will have the base ready. How many are coming.” Ira asked.

“Their guards will remain in the false base but Miss. Tamora and miss Lockett will becoming to the true base along with an arbiter escort; OWL has volunteered for that.” Ira sighed, OWL was skilled she did not doubt that but OWL seemed to enjoy messing with Ira and her Sister when they worked together.

“Understood I will make the preparations.” Ira assured, the PM nodded and signed off; the computer pinged to alert Ira to the data package arriving.

###

[mid morning: military air base.]

Lyra Tamora looked at the masked person before her with a charming smile. “OWL, it is an honor to have the leader of the Arbiters as our bodyguard. I hope this will not burden your juniors.”

OWL half bowed. “My Juniors are more than skilled enough to function with only check ins from myself; but I would not trust any but myself with your safety here in Canada Ms. Tamora.”

Lyra laughed lightly. “Come my fine feathered fellow let us go see this Ira Rocha.” Lyra said pointing out the feathered cloak OWL wore.

“Of course, right this way Ms. Tamora and Ms. Lockett.” Owl agreed leading the way to the private vehicles.

###

Ira waited at the elevator to greet her new guest; normally she would be greeting them at the door but the top base was a cover for the base below so she could not go up for a petty reason like that. The elevator doors opened and the leader of Lumen stepped out looking dignified as she always looked on camera.

‘I am sure Lucius was just messing with me.’ Ira thought remembering the smirk and promise from Lucius that Ira would have her mental image destroyed in moments of meeting.

The moment the doors closed behind the guest Lyra let out a sigh of relief and unbuttoned her coat, undoing the snaps to let the coat slid free without moving her large angel like wings. She tossed the coat to the woman standing next to her and, catching the dress shirt when it was tossed as well. Ira tried to not react to the fact that the leader of Lumen was now standing in a neon pink halter crop top that showed clearly, she was wearing a matching pink bra. Lyra suddenly pulled a belt from her purse and kicked of her shoes and took her pants off to reveal bright neon blue shorts that rode low enough to reveal the hints of a neon pink thong; throwing the belt on over top she slipped the high heels back on and handed the pants to Lockett. Lyra looked at Ira with a raised eyebrow.

“Welcome Ms. Tamora.” Ira greeted, Lyra looked her up and down.

“Well that is something, it is freaky to hear such polite words coming from a face that looks like Artemis.” Lyra remarked, Ira raised an eyebrow.

“I was unaware my sister knew you Ms. Tamora.” Ira remarked, only for a voice to call out.

“Lyra did not take you long to start stripping, are you going to want a take a spin on the pole for old times sake?” Lucius greeted, Lyra laughed.

“Clink! No unless you put one in my room, I only dance for Lockett these days.” Lyra exclaimed running over and offer a hug to Lucius which to Ira’s shock he accepted.

“Wait the Leader of Lumen was a stripper?!” Ira exclaimed, how was this not know.

“Only in Lumen and I wore a mask and had a friend color my wings. It was how I met the love of my life.” Lyra explained smiling, Lockett scoffed.

“You stood up the meeting with the family and Knowledge so I went to the strip club and bought a lap dance, the next day I told you to use a different perfume when stripping or you would be found out.” Lockett teased.

“Enough about my desire to annoy Knowledge whenever she started to spoil Aroura and Sable too much.” Lyra waved her hand.

“Well it has been awhile Fleur, Carmine.” Lucius greeted the other guest with a smirk.

“That is because you lost your temper and got put on a year long time out.” Fleur ‘Lockettt’ De Lee, had a matching smirk as she teased, then Ira clued into something.

“Who is Carmine?” Ira asked, Lucius looked at her with a funny look.

“Carmine Forrest” Lucius answered, while OWL started shaking.

“You ruined the surprise I was going to wait until the right moment.” OWL complained while shaking with laughter.

“So, what wait until Fleur heads to the showers then make a bad joke.” Caelia asked as she and Sincerity came down the hall in work out gear.

“well if you do shower with us try to hide your erection, getting horny over your brother’s mates is not very polite.” Sincerity scolded, Ira was looking at OWL with shock.

“Your related to Lucius and you’re a guy?” Ira asked, Lucius laughed.

“Yes, you and your sister made my life rather hard with how many times you nearly saw through my plans to make you miss certain shipments that needed to get through. Of course breath a word of this and you will be killed.” Owl said calmly.

“Understood, shall we begin the tour?” Ira asked moving on before her forming headache got worse.

“Of course, Agent Rocha please lead the way.” Lyra said with a voice and dignity that did not match her outfit.

“Well see you later Brother dear, we will be done testing the bed by dinner time.” Fleur called as she followed the others.

“Fleur remember just because your staying here for a few days does not mean you can leave marks outside the safe zone!” Sincerity called sweetly, only for Fleur to flip her off.

“Don’t ask Ira you don’t want to know, otherwise your view of Lyra will only drop further.” OWL said, Ira nodded and the group left to finish the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: the most commonly preferred treat of pyro blessed is ice cream and most pyro can't handle spicy food.


	19. Wedding Planning

Wedding Plans: Casino Family Style.

 

Ira headed down the hall to the main conference room where she knew the Sins had gathered with the guests, it had been two days since they arrived and Ira had to admit she was getting whiplash dealing with Lyra. One moment the women would be making raunchy jokes and flirting like any of the female sins towards her fiancé Fleur who was nothing like Lucius then the next she would answer the phone and be the leader of Lumen as became well mannered and polite. 

The biggest shock was seeing her spar with the Sins and how well she held her own against them coming closing than any besides Lust to beating Wrath. Fleur was Ira’s saving grace the woman nothing like she had come to expect from the Casino family given OWL acted like a big troll version of Lucius, Fleur kept pace with them but she was much more demur and polite.

Ira opened the door and stopped, shocked at the scene before her. A smartboard had been brought in with over a dozen voice chat symbols on it in a conference call, the main screen of the room was taken up by what at first glance looked like a military op strike force briefing layout. Looking closer Ira realized it was the wedding venue, another Smartboard was also brought in with a list of people and some sort of symbol-based note system giving more details on each person.

Lyra for her part was still dressed like a stripper, her short shorts were a bright pink with a micro tube top of a matching pink. Despite that Lyra was conducting some kind of meeting as if she was fully dressed; Ira noticed there was no web cam so she was likely doing it by voice only.

“This looks like a war meeting.” Ira muttered as she sat in the back.

Wrath chuckled. “Worse a casino family wedding planning session.”

“I will sew your lips shut with my feathers if you don’t be quiet. Speak when you have something useful to say or not at all.” Lyra called from the front; Ira did not doubt the threat she had seen the skill with those feathers.

“Now, greeters have they been briefed and trained?” Lyra asked the room.

Sincerity nodded as she spoke. “Lynx has them all briefed on the guest and how to handle them.”

Lyra moved on. “Okay security is it all set up.”

A deep rich male voice answered as the Sun symbol flash in time with the words. “The set-up crew is in place and will have the network set up a week prior to the event, the ground crew will be taking walk throughs up till the event to make sure they know the routes. Both types of ammo are being produced and will be ready for the event.”

“Thank you, have the Assassins all agreed to the terms?”

A nine-tailed fox symbol began flashing, as a smooth female voice answered. “All top 20 have agreed to allow any targets forty-eight hours before wedding and another fifty hours after the receptions posted start time of no hunting. This has been issued via all major brokers to every assassin within the top 100.” Ira gaped at the power Lyra held that she could get the top 20 to call a cease to contracts for that long.

Lyra: “Excellent, Drinks, entertainment, and catering?”

Wolf head symbol: “The menu is planned and the top chefs are setting up shop in the provided kitchen. Once the food arrives the day before they will begin.”

Boat with a Sun above it: “The drinks will be there on time, the last of the bottles is currently being boxed and will be shipping tonight.”

Caelia: “All shipping route have been cleared and the priority vessels will be there to meet the deadline.”

Samson: “The troupes are on their way and the set-up crew is working with the security team as we speak.”

Sincerity: “My girls and guys are going through final fittings for the outfits then they will be ready.”

Lyra: Excellent, has there been any change in the bribes that will affect the seating plan?

Weeping angel: No changes the bribes have been settled and the seating plan is in place.

Lyra: Good wedding outfits, have they been approved?

Alice: The only ones on my list that need final approval is Ira and Fleur who just needs final fitting.

Ira sat up right shocked. “Excuse me? What outfit Approval?”

Lyra scowled at her in warning.

Alice: Canada decided your going to be their ambassador, you will get the email soon since your going to have to be there to watch us, I will be doing your outfit.

A image of two women sitting together with Santa hats started flashing: I will be doing your sisters outfit, and my list is done besides final fitting for Lyra.

Lyra: Good that covers everything for now, good meeting everyone.

Lyra hit a button and everyone started hanging up, Ira just sighed and began praying Alice would not make the outfit too risky. Wrath patted her on the shoulder as the group left and Alice dragged her away.

###

Fleur met Ira outside of the fitting room once Alice finally let her go. Fleur laughed at the look on Ira’s face; snapping a picture before Ira could react.

“Your sister was right; Lyra owes her twenty bucks.” Fleur said smiling, Ira glared at her.

“Oh relax, I am not here to make your day worse and OWL is keeping Lyra out of property damaging trouble.” Fleur promised, not mentioning that OWL was currently in games room likely doing trick shots on the pool table.

“How many of the Family will be there?” Ira asked, Fleur gave a sad pitying smile to her while relishing the look of fear.

“Oh my entire family, they would not miss their sister’s wedding, we even managed to drag Chris away from his accounting books.” Fleur told her trying to not smile at the look of despair.

“Fleur! Stop torturing Ira, you sadistic minx.” Lucius called, Fleur looked her brother and casually flipped him off.

“Spoil sport.” She replied, Ira glared at her, Fleur shrugged.

“You are easy to bug and give better reactions than your sister, and your cousin just gets grouchy and starts threatening people.” Fleur explained.

“I should have left with Artemis.” Ira muttered before heading to her room.

“Wow, Artemis was right, she won’t last, will she?” Fleur remarked casually to her brother.

“No, once the storm begins gathering, she will be the first casualty that Canada suffers likely.” Lucius agreed; Fleur shrugged.

“Their loss our gain… Oh Sky told me to pass on a message ‘The storm is striking first’.” Locket remarked, Greed Nodded.

“Good best the fools be dealt with before they try to spark a war using the wedding.” Greed replied before heading back down the hall.

Locket opened her pocket watch and looked at the time, snapping it closed she headed back to her room to read the end of day reports. Whistling a tune Locket smiled at the idea of her family’s enemies suffering under the power of the Storm that was coming for them.

‘times ticking away on their lives and they don’t know it!’ The thought made her smile.


	20. Sekhmet and her Arrows

Demon smiles

 

[Late evening revealing suns mobile staging base ship model]

 

Bellatrix(sekhmet) sat with her personal squad the Seven Arrows around the conference room table just talking and enjoying the night before their next mission. A alarm went on Claw’s phone, the man who had been only drinking juice the entire night stood.

 

“good night.” Claw told them, Bella rolled her eyes.

 

“It won't kill you to stay up a bit longer we were about to break out the cards against humanity” Night Witch complained, Jaws looked unhappy but said nothing.

 

“No drinking before a mission and in bed asleep before 9:30 it has kept me alive.” Claw countered.

 

“What is the cut off time?” Jaws asked quietly, Claw looked thoughtful.

 

“mission prep starts at 7pm so anytime before midnight. After that-”

 

“I sleep in my own bed” Jaws answered with a slight smirk.

 

Claw smiled gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room. Jaws watched him leave with a love the was sweet enough to cause cavities.

 

“Aww how sweet.” Mist cooed, Jaws glared at the wraith like woman.

 

“I will eat you.” Jaws, husky voice carried no joke.

 

“come on we are burning booze, time to play” Sekhmet called dealing out the cards.

 

The other arrows shrugged and focused on the game, Jaws ended leaving early to go crawl into bed with Claw. Who only woke up enough to pull her close with her large clawed hand and spread her leathery wing over her before sleeping again.

 

[Human supremacist base evening: Hawaii remote island]

 

The guards on duty were exhausted from their shift and were losing focus with the next shift change soon. The guards failed to notice the fog getting thicker to an almost unnatural degree. A strange whistling sound could be heard just above the night wind.

 

“what is the sound, those geeks forget to tell us about a weapons test again?” the first guard asked his partner.

 

“Who knows. Let's radio in just to be safe.” his partner replied before clicking his radio on.

 

“HA this is Gate1 requesting clarification on all tests scheduled for tonight over?” the guard asked, but only silence answered not even static.

 

“you forget to charge it?” his partner mocked, the other glared at him.

 

They noticed the sound got loud then before they could respond a aircraft bomb slammed into the chest of the first guard detonating and destroying the guard post.

 

A small cross between plane and glider flew back into the mist. Night Witch banked the glider as she came around to take out the next target using her power(contact telekinesis to raise the glider higher before going for another run trusting Mist and Shush to prevent the other stations from hearing the bombs.

 

Claw lay on a hilltop overlooking the scum’s little hole sniper rifle out with a infrared scope ready to pick off anyone who got past the fog and his leader. Jaws stood next to him as his spotter.

 

^All clear. The path nest has been cut off, you are free to move in boss.^ meld’s monotone whispered in the back of his mind.

 

^Good, make sure no rats get out while I am having fun.^ Sekhmet's voice was filled with excitement and that transferred to the rest.

 

Soon all the arrows were doing their job feeling aroused by the mental bleed coming from their boss, only experience and training kept them in check. Meld was the only one unaffected by the bleed, but nothing affected meld, the arrow no real emotions only able to mirror the ones near them.

 

### 

 

Sekhmet walked up to the base leaping lightly over the rubble left by the bombs, through the mist she heard the shouts of panic smiling she slid her clawed gauntlets on and began releasing the stores of toxin she had built up for the last two days; the toxin reacted with the air as it coated her quills turning to a poisonous vapor. Serpent Blessed were immune to whatever poisons they were making or had stored in their body; Sekhmet used this to make a cloud of poison around her one that mixed with the mist and began to spread out around her.

 

Her sense of smell told her that this group was one of the ones who did not keep Blessed actually holding to their beliefs; with a sigh she stopped releasing the toxin, no fun in using her poisons against humans, too weak.

 

“Whos there?” a voice shouted, Sekhmet leapt and before she landed the head was falling from the body.

 

^Meld Remind me how many targets?^ Sekhmet asked smelling her prey and taking count.

^150 on base total no non combat personnel^ Meld confirmed.

 

Sekhmet Smiled and leapt towards the first scent her sense of smell confirmed the numbers, a shadow moved through the outliers swiftly barely pausing as she removed heads with a swipe of her claws or a crack of her tail blade. Even without radios or other means besides non-electronic communication the forces were moving towards the center of the bases, Sekhmet laughed as her blood began pumping faster at the idea of the coming fight.

 

###

 

Brom, commander of the purity order scowled as his men gathering in the bunker at the center of the base. He had been so careful, how did those hateful freaks find out about his plans; they had to be here because of the plan to kill those whore from France. Wondrous and Nightingale those whores had run his father out of business making him commit suicide over the debt he ended up owing both of them; then they even went so far as to go after him and his siblings for the money.

 

‘Your Father tried to steal from me, stole my designs and tried to pass them off as his. Of course I want my money I don’t care if your father died and left you with the debt pay up.’ Wondrous had told him when he begged for relief.

 

‘The contract was clear about untimely death and who the duty of paying the remaining debt falls to, the payment plan is fair and reasonable considering the crimes we are overlooking; miss Nightingale is busy and won’t met you. Leave or I will have you escorted out forcefully.’ Nightingale’s pet human had said.

 

The bunker door slammed shut and sealed, Brom frowned he still had men out there but he was not taking chances; heard pounding on the door but in a few moments it stopped. Brom guessed his men figured out he was not opening the door and gave up, then the door started to open.

 

“Shoot it the moment the door opens!” He yelled, his men did not hesitate.

 

The door opened and a hail of bullets greeted the opening, three bodies of his men tied on top of each other rushed towards them something holding them up. The bodies were thrown at them and a shadow leapt into the center of the group and began cutting them apart. Bullets flew hitting friend and never seeming to hit foe. Nearly 100 men had been in this bunker in less five minutes he stood alone with a figure drenched in blood laughing like a Hyena.

 

“Oh man that was fun got hit a few times, damn ricochets so hard to dodge them!” The woman laughed turning and walking toward him.

 

Brom fired his pistol at her but she dodged with ease barely moving. He tried to run but she was on him before he could move. His last thoughts were of how he was now passing his debt to his siblings and he had racked up even more than his father had; all of the debt for nothing.

 

###

 

Sekhmet sighed and began dragging bodies into a large pile, making clean up easier for Jaws. Her phone began ringing, with a push of button on her headset she answered the call.

 

**Hey what are you wearing to the wedding?** A rich male voice echoed in her ear, Sekhmet smirked.

 

“If you try and change your outfit now Nightingale’s woman will kill you.” Sekhmet told her boyfriend.

 

**I would claim not to be scared but I know that if I killed her then Alice would get mad that her rival got depressed and I don’t want my fashion designer mad at me.** Reaper laughed.

 

“I am wearing the dress I wore to our first true date, the one where you did not use me as an excuse to get close to your target.” Sekhmet teased, Reaper laughed.

 

**Fair enough, at least we will match… got to go my target is coming; meet you in a few days.** Reaper hung up, Sekhmet laughed.

 

Picking up a woman’s head she climbed to the top of the pile and spoke to it. “Calling to make sure we match for outfits… which of us is the woman in the relationship?” Sekhmet asked the head laughing.

 

###

 

Sekhmet sat humming peacefully as she listened to the ringing. Click

 

"Have you finished your work?" Ra's voice came from the other line.

 

"Yes, my arrows are packing up their gear and then we will be on our way."

 

"Don't be late." Ra hung up.

"So rude, he always gets this way when dealing with Lumen." Sekhmet complained to the severed head she held in her right hand, the dead woman's body served as a seat for Sekhmet atop a pile of corpses.

 

Sekhmet laid back resting her head on the breasts of the dead woman as she made the head look like it was talking.

 

"We are ready to depart." Claw reported, his large scaled hand saluting her.

 

"Goodie, time to go stand around and hope someone does something stupid." Sekhmet complained as she rolled off the body and left pile.

 

Jaws came up and inhaled all the bodies into her mouth until all that remained was the Loli who had eaten the pile. Claw held Jaws hand as they walked out towards large truck waiting for them. Night Witch’s glider plane sat in the back folded up. Sekhmet climbed into the front and Soundwave gunned the engine, Meld pulled out a remote detonator and held it up. Shush reached out faster than the others and snagged it, pushing the button and the air was torn apart by the roar of bombs reducing the base to rubble. Shush seemed to have orgasmed from the shockwave, the lanky redhead woman smiled in bliss.

 

“I call dibs next time.” Mist called from the back kicking Shush’s sit to get her to put it back up.

 

“Whatever.” Sekhmet said pulling out her music and putting and turning on her Dubstep.


	21. Chapter 21

[Demon Smiles Base: Mid afternoon]

 

Ira had received an alert that she had a priority email and was heading to check it out, Lyra and her group had left yesterday; with the wedding just over a month away she had time to get ready. Her main job had not changed find some way to get safety for canada when Melancholy finally made his big move.

 

The message was a report that a drug cartel had recently declared that they would no longer be working with the casino family; as proof they were selling off a data drive stolen from a captured Angel’s Tear agent. The Agent would be sold off at a later date. The report finished by ordering her to acquire the drive.

 

“Well about time we got a target.” Ira said to the empty room; standing and heading to inform the Sins and plan their route.

 

###

 

[Angels Tear main Base]

 

The commandments sat around their conference table, Melancholy arrived and sat down at his spot at the large round table. Melancholy looked at them and noted they had all read the brief he had sent when calling the meeting.

 

“I will not waste time. To prevent the Sins getting ahold of the drive we must move quickly.” Melancholy.

 

Selflessness frowned. “The drive stolen only has the parts list and project dates with no real details. Why would that be a huge issue, what could they do with that?”

 

Melancholy nodded. “against anyone else you would be right but I learned tactics from Greed. Wrath is more than capable of hacking the drive, and with Gluttony they will figure out what we are building and that will be enough for Greed to guess my plans”

 

Selflessness nodded in understanding.

 

Melancholy laid out the plan.”Purity you are to find and kill the cartel leaders. Hope and pacifism you accompany the Gazing angels in the rescue, being the girl to our healers as soon as possible. Selflessness and Patience you will be leading the Avenging Angels; show those bastards what happens when you attack our people and betray the Family.”

 

The members nodded rising and departing without another word. The remaining looked at Melancholy waiting for their orders; Faith noticed a tension in his boss that rarely appeared. Fortitude sighed and stood.

 

“I will get back to work, the other agents got the list to the targets so I have to prep to meet the deadlines. Come by later to get your gear I will make sure it is the best.” Fortitude said as he headed for the door.

 

“Thank you Fortitude, tell Felix his sister will receive our best care.” Melancholy requested, Fortitude nodded and left.

 

“The rest of you, will be going to interrupt the sale and secure the Drive before the Sins can get it. Do not cripple, maim or kill the Sins; Ira Rocha as well if possible but do not endanger yourself over her. Be warned this sale is likely to make other forces move, it is unlikely they will move large forces but be ready. Justice you have command. Do not underestimate this mission.” Melancholy ordered, and the four members rose.

 

“Justice remain behind for a few minutes.” Melancholy ordered, Justice stopped and waited for the rest to leave.

 

“Yes sir?” Justice asked, looking at her leader.

 

“Will you be alright with this mission Artemis? You will be going against your Sister.” Maximinus asked gently.

 

“You gave me command.”

 

“Faith or Prudence can easily lead as well.”

 

“I will be fine Sir, it has to be me. I won’t let Ira die unless needed and if it is it must be by my hand.” Artemis said firmly, but sick to her stomach at the idea of killing her sister.

 

Maximinus stood up and walked over to her, slowly as if fighting himself he pulled her into a hug; slowly she returned it knowing how cruel life had been to this man. His warmth, and gentle lilac scent let her control slip making her shake with tears as her loyalties fought bitterly. He said nothing just held her while she silently cried on his shoulder at war with herself; the dream she fought for with the Tears and her love for her family opposing each other for the first time.

 

“Do what you think is best Artemis, I will not force you to fight family.” Maximinus soothed, those words carrying the undertone of knowing the pain of fighting family hardened Artemis’s resolve.

 

“I will lead them, and I will make sure everyone makes it out with no major injuries.” Artemis stated firmly tears dried she locked eyes with Maxminus.

 

“Very well, go forth Justice and bring back victory.” Melancholy ordered, Justice saluted wiped the tear stains away and walked out of the room.

‘Now the lights dim as the show is about to start.’ Max thought idly as he went to arrange the flights for each team.

 

###

 

[Revealing Suns private airfield: Early afternoon]

 

Luna Second in command of the Flares the personal squad for Nephthys(Sol) stood next to her squad leader as they waited for Set and their Dunes to arrive. Behind her stood the Flares calmly standing at parade ease, on their right arm was a band with a flaring sun on a field of blue. Making a sharp contrast to her shinto priestess outfit.

 

“Here they come Ma’ams north door.” Radar reported, Luna watched as the Dunes approached.

 

Beast lived up to his name standing at just over eight feet and heavily muscled without being to the point that it would hinder his fighting power. He wore no armor just a harness, with a more beast like version of his master’s Set mask currently attached to his pants that was a crimson longer version of egyptian warrior clothing. Tucked in the crook of his left arm rode Set perfectly at ease and comfortable.

 

“Is it wrong I find Set being carried like that hot?” Nephthys asked in a whisper.

 

“No it is not, Master Set is a thing of beauty no matter what.” Luna answered, she had never hidden her attraction to Set from her leader even though the two leaders were dating.

 

“True they never even had bed hair it is unfair.” Nephthys grumbled, Luna laughed before stopping herself.

 

“What?” Nephthys asked, Luna looked away cursing her outburst.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Luna do not lie, what was so funny..” Nephthys asked with the bite that made Luna respect her.

 

“Master Set does get bed hair, they just fix it the moment the get up.” Luna answered.

 

Any further talk was stopped by the Dunes reaching the plane. Set was set down and Luna noted how Set was dressed in old fashion aviator gear but with a red and white color pattern. Both squads had a total five members besides their leaders; Luna stood at attention as did her squad.

 

“Ready to go?” Set asked, Nephthys smiled and nodded.

 

“We will take over now Flares, we will insure no harm comes to your leader.” Beast’s deep rumble raised the hackles of Luna.

 

“I hope so, I worry about you being able to handle it perhaps my Flares should take over instead?” Luna offered smiling politely, Beast glared at her they had competed for the role of Dune leader but Beast had one due to his power matching Master Set’s better.

 

“No need to fight, Luna if you are that worried about me and Set you can come… if you think the Flares can manage without us for a bit.” Nephthys asked, she could tell this was teasing but she still glared at her boss.

 

“Please do not insult your own team, they will be fine. However it would cause a delay since I am not packed.” Luna stated, Nephthys smiled like a cat.

 

“I asked Radar to pack for you. ” Nephthys turned to Set. “Mind if Luna comes along?”

 

Set looked at her and Luna looked back calmly while fighting nerves. “Luna can more than hold her own and keep you from being too reckless in battle; welcome aboard Beast is in charge unless I order otherwise.”

 

Luna saluted. “Yes Master Set.”

 

Set nodded and climb into the plane. “You will be my co pilot, help me it the bird ready.” Set ordered and Luna raced up the sets after her.

 

Nephthys smiled, Beast looked at her. “You know Luna loves Set right?”

 

Nephthys shrugged. “That girl loves them yes but she won’t do anything and besides she seems happy just being of use to Set so let her; she puts up with me she needs a reward.”

 

Beast laughed as he grabbed his bag and headed up the steps. “With what Set complains about you I am not surprised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Ask if you want to know anything of this world as I am will be glad to answer.


End file.
